Kiss Me, Touch Me
by Dark'sangel and Haru'srooster
Summary: since they were lil' kyo, haru, and tohru were best friends until one day kyo's father took him away never to see them again 13 years later kyo comes back to live w them and now there is more then just friendship between them but akito gets in the way
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, another fic! They just keep coming don't they? Well, I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the others!!! I'm so happy…this is my first KyoxTohru fic! Yay…see the others were gonna be KyoxTohru but we decided to make them YukixTohru…interesting how we worked that out. We don't own fruits basket…but we do have the anime and books.**

**Kiss me, Touch me**

**Chapter 1: old friends**

"Haru Nee-san! Wait for me!" The little girl ran after her older brother and his friend.

"Run Haru yelled as he passed his orange headed friend. "She has the cooties!"

"Great! Just leave me Haru!" Kyo ran faster. "if I get the cooties I'm telling your dad!"

"Wait! I don't have coo…coo…coodees!" Tohru picked up her speed and was gaining on Kyo.

"Almost….gotcha!" She yelled as she grabbed the end of his shirt.

"Oh no!" Kyo whisked around, pulling the shirt from the little girl's grasp. Tohru lost her balance, and before she could reach her hands out to catch herself, she fell flat on her face, landing in mud. "oops." Kyo whispered. Haru ran over and stood next to Kyo as they waited for the girl's scream.

"Uh…Tohru?" Haru stepped closer to his sister, as he reached his hand out she slapped it away.

"I do not have the coodies! Hmph!" Tohru got up and put her hands on her hips. "You guys neva pway fair!"

"You just don't know how to pway the game!" Kyo yelled at the girl. "But that's cuz you a girl! So I forgive you."

"Uh..Kyo…" Haru looked at Kyo with a you- shouldn't- have- said- that look…

"Forgive? Forgive? You forgive me?! Well excuuuuuuuse me for being a girl!"

"You're excuuuuuuused!"

"Ugh! Kyo you idiot!" Haru put his hands on his cheeks and shook his head side to side.

"What?! Kyo-kun! You are the woodest…most enkonsidrot…non human piece of turd I've eva met!" Tohru scolded the boy. Kyo stood there in shock, and so did Haru. Tohru walked over to the boy and slapped him on the cheek. "I hate you!"

"Well, I hate you too!" Kyo hissed as he pushed her down, knocking her back into the puddle of mud. Tohru scowled at him and threw a hand full of mud at his face. "Errrrr…stooped girl!" Haru watched as Kyo jumped on top of his sister, piling mud on to her white sundress and rubbing it into her hair.

"I better get daddy!" Haru ran inside to where the parents were.

"I hate you Kyo-kun! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Tohru screamed as she pushed his face into the puddle.

"Tohru!" Katsuya yelled as he came running outside with Shishou and Haru fallowing behind him.

"Get this cwazy girl off a me!" Kyo yelled. Right as Katsuya reached for the little girl, she bit down into Kyo's arm, making him scream. He began to punch her in the head, again and again until finally she let go. "Ouch!"

"Come here Tohru!" Katsuya picked her up and carried her over to the hose.

"Kyo!" Shishou helped the boy up and walked him over to the hose also.

"Sit down you two." Katsuya told them. They did as told and sat down on the grass. It seemed like hours had passed while Katsuya lectured the toddlers.

"Okay, lets rinse them off and then they can take a bath inside." Shishou said as he sighed and ran his hand through his grey hair.

"I'm not gonna bave wif her! Are you insane!" Kyo scowled.

"Well, it's not like a want to bave wif you eiver!" Tohru shouted back.

"Okay, okay settle down." Katsuya picked up Tohru and grabbed Kyo's hand, he walked them into the bathroom and shut the door. "Now listen, you two aren't going to come out of here until you both are squeaky clean and the best of friends…understand?"

"Hmph!" They said in unison. Katsuya sighed and turned the nozzle on the tub, making warm water pour into the tub. Tohru stood next her dad and watched as the tub filled with water.

"Okay." He turned it off and walked to the door. "remember, neither of you gets out till both of you are clean!" With that, he closed the door, and the two kids heard the lock click from the other side.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't like being all dirdee!" Tohru said as she began to take her clothes off. Kyo blushed and turned towards the door.

"I'm still not baving wif you!"

"I can put bubbles in it…if you like bubbles." Tohru made a puppy face, that no one could resist.

"Ugh! Fine." Kyo took his clothes off and jumped into the tub. "I like bubbles." Tohru giggled and poured the whole bottle of the baby bubbles into their bath. They popped them and blew them around the bathroom.

"Kyo-kun!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sawy…I don't really hate you."

"I don't hate you eiver." Kyo said as he splashed water on her.

"Trufully, you're my best friend…well besides Haru nee-san!"

"Yeah, well you're my second best friend, I like Haru more!"

"Hey!" Tohru laughed and splashed the boy. They had been in the bath for about two hours until Shishou came in and dried them off. After the three toddlers were in their pajamas they made a bed on the floor of Haru's room. Kyo was on the far right side, Tohru in the middle and Haru on the far left side.

"Wanna watch this movie?" Katsuya asked as he pulled out the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. In unison they yelled yeah and he pushed it into the VCR. "Are you leaving Shishou?"

"Oh, yes I have to do a few things in the morning, you don't mind watching Kyo tomorrow do you?"

"No. of course not, I don't mind."

"Wait Shishou!" Kyo ran over to him and grabbed his leg. "Bye! I love you daddy!" The older man smiled and embraced his son.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kyo ran back over to his friends and watched the movie. Katsuya walked Shishou to the door.

"Shishou…I've been meaning to ask you."

"Hmmm?"

"When are you planning to tell Kyo that his dad is coming to take him away from you?"

Shishou sighed.

"I don't know."

"Well, it better be soon, his dad is coming to get him in three days."

"I just don't want to ruin what little time the three of them have together." Katsuya nodded and walked his friend to the car. "Goodbye, Katsuya."

"Take care."

3 days later….

Tohru, Kyo and Haru sat at the kitchen table eating their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches when the door bell suddenly rang.

"I got it!" Haru yelled.

"No! sit down and eat your food, I got it." Katsuya said as he walked to the front door.

"Hey! Kyo lets pway a game…" Haru said, mouth full of sandwich.

"Okay what?"

"it's called ghost in the graveyard!"

"But, Haru nee-san! You know I cant pway that game!"

"I know…that's why me and Kyo are gonna pway!" Haru teased.

"That's no fair, Kyo's my friend too!"

"Yea but he likes me more!"

"Nuh uh!"

"I told you three days ago I liked him more!"

"So, Haru didn't know that, your supposed to pway along Kyo-Kun! Duh!"

"Kyo, someone is here to see you." Katsuya sighed as he began picking up the mess the children had left. Kyo stared mouth open as he saw his dad walk around the corner.

"Ah, Kyo, there you are, let's go!" The older man grabbed Kyo by the wrist and began pulling him to the door.

"Let go of me!!!"

"Stop it! Stop! Let Kyo go!" Haru grabbed Kyo's shirt, pulling it.

"Daddy, where's Kyo-Kun going?"

"He's gonna leave for a while."

"Why?"

"Because Shishou cant take care of him anymore."

Haru and Tohru watched their friend get in the black car, knowing they wouldn't see him again. Shishou hugged Kyo as the boy began to cry.

"Shi…Shishou! You're my dad! don't make me leave! don't make me go! I love you."

"I know Kyo, I love you too. I promise we'll see each other again." Shishou gently gave Kyo a noogie. "Go say goodbye to Katsuya and your friends." Kyo nodded and ran over to Katsuya.

"Bye!" Kyo hugged the man.

"Goodbye Kyo." Kyo walked over to Haru and punched him in the arm.

"Bye Haru!"

"Bye Kyo!" The two boys hugged each other. Last but not least, He walked over to Tohru. She was sniveling

and wiping her face as tears poured from the dark brown colored eyes.

"Bye Tohru" Kyo embraced the girl and she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you…"

"Bye Bye…Kyo-kun." And with that…Kyo was out of their lives…

13 years later…….

"Haru! Get out of the bathroom!" Tohru yelled as she banged on the door.

"I'm kinda busy!" Came Haru's voice from the other side.

"Ugh! Dad!!!!!! Haru's hogging the bathroom again!"

"Tohru, there's another bathroom downstairs." Katsuya said as he straightened his tie. He rushed to the kitchen and made their lunches.

"Yea, but that one is gross!"

"You're brave…I believe in you."

"um…dad? Do you want me to take care of this you have to be at work by now."

"Thanks honey I'll see ya later!" He kissed her on her forehead and ran out the door forgetting his car keys. Tohru ran out the door and to the car, where her dad was freaking out.

"Uh…daddy!" She stood there twirling the keys around her fingers.

"Thanks again honey! What would I do with out you?"

"uh…well I could name a few things…"

"ha ha very funny! Love you have a good day at school!" Katsuya yelled as he drove down the street. Tohru sighed and shook her head.

"Haru! The bus will be here in a minute!"

"I know. Wait, aren't you riding the bus?" Haru asked as he bit into his piece of toast.

"No, I'm getting a ride from Shigure." Tohru said as she packed the rest of her brothers lunch. "nee-san, I have a question."

"yea?"

"why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"Huh?" Haru looked down to see himself still in his cow boxers. "Ah!!! Dammit!" Haru yelled as he scurried off to his room. Tohru giggled and rolled the top of Haru's brown lunch bag closed.

"Here you go Nee-san!" She threw him the bag as he ran out the door to catch the bus. "Phew! Glad that's over." She began to hum as she walked around the house picking up trash and articles of clothing that were lying about.

_BRIIIIING…BRIIIING…BRIIIING…_The phone rang through the house. Tohru ran to it and answered.

"Hello, Sohma residence…Oh! Shigure…huh?!…wait, why is he coming to pick me up?…but I have to go to school…well even he should know that! Ugh…whatever!" Tohru slammed the phone down on the reciever.

"Well, better call the school." She dialed the office.

"_Hello, Kaibara high school."_

"Yes, hi this is Tohru Sohma's guardian. I just called to tell you that she has some family problems and wont becoming into school today."

"_Oh okay, thank you for calling and telling us, tell her I hope it all goes well, good bye."_

"Okay, I'll tell her, goodbye. I always have to miss school for you, Akito."

"Tohruuuuuuu!!!!"

"Oh, they're here already?" Tohru grabbed her bag and ran to the door. "Oh, hi Hatori how are you?" She closed the door and locked it.

"Well, I cant complain really. And how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you." Hatori escorted her to the car and opened the door for her. "Oh, Momiji! Hi!"

"Tohru!!!!" Momiji jumped from his sit and clung to the girl. "How are you Tohru? I haven't seen you since…since…well I don't remember!" Tohru beamed a smile that Momiji just adored.

"I just saw you last Saturday Momiji!"

"I know, that was so long ago!"

"Momiji quit bothering her." Hatori said in a monotone voice.

"It's okay, he's not bothering me. But, Hatori why does Akito want to see me now?"

"You'll know soon enough."

"Okay…"…………………………... soon they arrived at the main house, two maids escorted Tohru to Akito's room, where she waited for the head of the family to arrive. Tohru sat in complete silence until the door finally slid open and Akito strode into the room.

"hello, Tohru." She bowed her head to him. "it's good to see you. Why haven't you visited me lately?"

"I had to watch Haru."

"He's eighteen and still needs a babysitter? That dumb ox." Akito smirked and sat down on the porch outside of his room, Tohru walked over and sat beside him.

"Actually he was grounded and so I had to make sure he didn't get into trouble."

"Oh, is that so?" Akito laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes as she began to play with a few strands of his black hair.

"Akito…may I ask…"

"No…just shut up for a minute." Tohru nodded to his command. "You're here because someone you know is coming back."

"Coming back?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, sorry."

"Yes, uh…Kyo! That monster." Tohru's eyes went wide and her face turned a light red.

"Kyo-kun?!" Akito opened his eyes and saw the expression on her face. He whisked up off of her lap.

"Why are you so excited?!"

"What? I'm not!"

"Don't lie to me!" Akito grabbed a fist full of her chocolate brown hair. He smiled as he saw her wince with pain. And he released her. "Just tell me…why?" He got back on his knees and caressed her cheek.

"He…was my best friend…I missed him."

"So you don't feel anything for him but friendship?"

"That's right, nothing but friendship."

"I don't see how you can be friends with that…that monster!"

"Akito, he's sweet and kind to me…well, sometimes." Akito glared at her and stood up.

"Don't talk about him like that!" She followed him to the door. "He makes me sick. When you talk about him like that…it makes me jealous." He ran his fingers through her soft brown hair.

"You have nothing to worry about Akito, I only have love for you." Akito smiled and opened the door.

"Good girl, now go home and rest."

"Thank you! It was good to see you again." She bowed to him and walked out the door and down the hallway where Hatori waited for her.

"Kyo will be at your house around 5:00." Tohru nodded as she got into the passenger seat of Hatori's car. The ride to her house was quiet, she was way too excited to see Kyo, after all it had been thirteen years since he had moved away.

"I'll see you later Tohru." Hatori said as he backed out of the driveway. She watched as his car grew smaller and smaller until she couldn't see it anymore. She sighed as she unlocked her door.

"Tohru-kun!" An old lady walked up to Tohru.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Takeshi."

"is your father home? I baked him some cookies."

"Huh? Oh, no he's at work but I'll give them to him for you."

"Oh, thank you dear." She handed her the plate of cookies and walked back to her house. Tohru smiled thoughtfully and walked inside. Tohru sat on the couch staring at the clock as time passed slowly. She fidgeted and paced back and forth waiting for 5:00 to come.

"It's only 4:17? Oh, yea, Haru was going to visit Yuki at Shigure's house…almost forgot." Tohru walked back to her room. "Maybe I should change out of my school uniform, I never even went." Tohru giggled. And went through her closet. "Why don't I have anything cute to wear?!" She glanced over to the clock, it was now 4:45. "omigawd! He'll be here any minute!" Tohru rummaged through her clothes throwing things all over the floor, finally she found something. She wore a skirt that came to the middle of her thigh and a tight baby t-shirt that had an onigiri on it. Then she put two red ribbons in her hair that matched her shirt and sprayed some perfume on her body. "There!" The door bell rang and her stomach twisted into a knot. "co…coming!" She ran to the door and opened it. Her mouth dropped as soon as her eyes saw his bright orange head. Tears welled up in her eyes but she managed to blink them away.

"Well, are y' gonna stand there all day or let me in?" Kyo smirked and Tohru wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! I've missed you so much!"

"Okay, okay, enough with the hugging." He rolled his eyes and walked passed her into the house.

"Is that all you have, that little suit case?"

"No, there's more in the back of the car." Tohru watched as the driver emptied the trunk out and carried his luggage into the house.

"Oh! Wait Kyo-kun your room isn't back there!" She followed him into Haru's room where he stood in the middle of the floor.

"Wow, hasn't changed much has it?"

"Nope, Haru promised he was going to keep it the same way it was when we were little so that when you came back it felt like home." Tohru beamed a smile and Kyo blushed, especially once he finally saw how much she had grown. He looked up and down, looking at her, noticing how the tight shirt complimented her chest.

"Well, uh…where's your room?"

"Huh? Oh, you don't want to see my room it's a mess, you cant even walk in it!" Tohru laughed nervously as he pushed her a side and walked into her room.

"It is a mess! Don't you clean?! You know it's unhealthy to live like this!"

"Sheesh, what are you my dad?" Tohru raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Shut up." He shut her door and walked into the living room. "So, where do I sleep?"

"There's a guest bedroom next Haru's room, you'll sleep in there."

"Oh, okay." Kyo walked into the room and laid down on the bed. "When is Haru gonna get here?"

"Later, he's at Shigure's visiting Yuki." Kyo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I hate that damn rat."

"I know, want a cookie!" She handed him the plate of cookies the old lady had given her.

"Sure." he picked up a chocolate chip cookie and bit into it. "mmmmm good."

"Oh, and here!" She handed him the carton of milk. "I know you like to drink from the carton." She smiled and handed it to him. He grabbed it and put it up to his lips, his eyes closed as he swallowed the cool, thick liquid.

"Aaaaah! Just what I needed." he gave her the carton back. "When is Katsuya…"

"He has to work out of town for a while, he isn't coming back till Saturday, so it's just you, me, and Haru Nee-san for five days."

"Okay then. How have you and Haru been?" Kyo asked as he began to unpack his bags and put them in the dresser.

"Fine, I guess. Dad's always gone, so I have to do everything around the house, and I never get to go out on the weekends with Hana and Uo." Tohru spread out a sheet and started to make the bed.

"Ugh…you still hang out with that yankee and wave girl?!"

"Of course I do, they're my best friends."

"I thought I was your best friend?" He helped her tuck in the sheet under the bed.

"Well, I can have more than one best friend…besides, you moved away!"

"Yea, well it's not like…" before Kyo finished the door opened and Haru's voice filled the house.

"Hey! I'm home!" Haru walked passed the guest room. "Hey Tohru, hey Kyo." Without stopping he walked into his room and shut the door. Tohru and Kyo exchanged glances when suddenly Haru ran into the room and tackled Kyo. "Kyo! You're here!"

"Yea, I'm gonna be staying with you guys for a while!" Haru helped Kyo up off the floor and sat down on the bed, that Tohru was still making.

"Haruuuuu!" he ignored her completely.

"Kyo! How've you been? Did you visit everyone else? I'll go with you if you want me too."

"Nope, you were first I came to. I have to visit everyone this weekend at Shigure's house." Kyo smirked as he watched Tohru struggle trying to get the blanket out from under Haru. "Haru, you smell bad!"

"Well, at least your honest…I guess. Yuki and I were playing volleyball. I think I'll go take a shower."

"Good idea." Haru got up and walked across the hallway to the bathroom and shut the door."

"Thanks Kyo-kun." Kyo sighed.

"You don't have to use kun you know."

"Oh, really?! You don't mind?"

"I said it was okay!" Kyo went back to fixing his drawer.

"Ky…Kyo." Tohru was trying it out.

"What?" He turned around.

"Oh, uh…nothing I was just trying it without the suffix." He rolled his eyes, but he also smiled very gently.

"Oh, Kyo!"

"What?"

"I love your smile!" Kyo blushed and turned around.

"Whatever."

**So….how did you like it??? wasn't it cute? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter…and don't go thinking them bathing together is weird cus…little kids do it all the time so bleh! any way please r&r thank you I'll try to update soon. After reading over it, it seems a little short doesn't it? Aw well don't forget to r&r!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** chapter already!! I'm on a roll! Anyway I expect this chapter to be pretty long. I hope you all enjoyed the first chap. I do not own fruits basket but, of course I have the anime and books!**

**Kiss me, Touch me**

**Chapter2: family reunion**

His strong hands kneaded into her shoulders, massaging the stress away. It seemed as though there was no one in the world but them, together, alone, they didn't need anyone but each other, or, at least that's how she felt. She closed her eyes and was completely relaxed. His touch sent shivers coursing through her body. He lightly kissed her neck as he moved one hand down her arm and to the bottom of her shirt. He slid the garment up and over her head, exposing her chest to the cool air that circled the room. He stopped massaging and she opened her eyes, she watched as he got up and un buttoned his over shirt. She stood up and walked over to him, she helped slide the shirt off and it fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and their lips met. She felt safe and warm when he loved her. But she was unsure if it was real love, he could just be doing this for his own pleasure, but she couldn't say she didn't like it, even if the love was fake. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and his met hers. He moved his hand up her body and caressed her breast, lightly, she moaned into his mouth. He pushed her onto the bed and she began to unfasten his pants, there mouths never leaving each other's.

"Kyo…" She broke their kiss and he looked at her questionably. "I can't…"

"You can't what?" She heard him reply and her eyes snapped open. She shot up in her bed and saw Kyo and Haru looking at her. Haru had a huge grin on his face.

"Sooo…" Haru began.

"Don't say another word! And get out!" Tohru threw a pillow at him, hitting Kyo in the face by accident. "Oh sorry Kyo!"

"It's alright. We came to ask if you wanted breakfast."

"Oh sure! I'll be out in a minute." Kyo nodded and walked out. "What?" Tohru questioned as she stared at her brother, who was still grinning.

"Nothing…nothing at all!" He turned to walk out the door. "You do know Kyo heard you, you shouldn't talk in your sleep." Haru started to laugh hysterically.

"Ugh! Get out!" Tohru pushed him out the door and locked it. "Great, how embarrassing!" After a few moments later Tohru walked into the kitchen, still in her pajamas. "Mmmmm…pancakes." she sniffed the air, filling her nose with the delicious scent of the food.

"I'm making your favorite." Kyo said as he turned around to face her. He was wearing her dad's pink apron that said Kiss the Cook. She snickered and he gave her a glare.

"How do you remember my favorite kind of pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip, how do you forget? Katsuya made them for you all the time."

"Oh, yea." She beamed a smile and walked over to the table where Haru was, and sat down.

"Do you have something nice to wear?" Haru asked not moving his half-lidded gaze from his bowl of cereal.

"Yea, why?"

"Remember, today Kyo gets to visit everyone at Sensei's and they said to dress up. I think Akito will be there, that's probably why we need to look nice."

"We never had to look nice before." Haru just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nee-san?"

"Hnnn?"

"Why hasn't dad called?" Kyo walked over and placed a plate full of pancakes in front of Tohru, she smiled gratefully and he lightly smiled back.

"He called last night, he's at a hotel with some friends, and he's fine."

"Okay." Lately, Tohru had been worrying over her dad; he works so hard. In addition, she hardly sees him anymore. After her mother died, he got himself sick and was put into a hospital. She couldn't take it if she lost him… After breakfast, they took turns taking showers and then got ready to head over to Shigure's house. Tohru wore her hair up in a bun and had a purple knee-high dress on. Kyo and Haru wore black suits and ties, except they kept their ties loose.

"Ready?" Tohru asked.

"Why do you get to drive?" Haru asked.

"Because dad trusted me with the keys and I know how to get to Shigure's house." Kyo smirked once he saw Haru scowl, but it soon faded back into his usual calm look. They got into the car and headed to their older cousin's house, to meet with everyone.

"Oh, they're finally here!" Kagura exclaimed as she watched her orange-headed lover step out of the car.

"Don't get too excited Kagura." Shigure smiled wryly.

"Oh, how I've missed Kyonkichi!" Ayame remarked. Yuki rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I don't see why we all have to be here! Why should I come here? I don't care about seeing that stupid cat!" Hiro crossed his arms in front of his chest. They all watched as Tohru came through the door with Haru and Kyo following behind her. The whole room, which was filled with Sohmas, was soon in an uproar.

"Damn…they missed me more than I thought." Kyo whispered into Tohru's ear.

"Tohru!" Momiji ran over to his cousin and embraced her.

"Hi Momiji!" She smiled. He released her, ran over to Kyo, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Kyo!"

"Get off of me!" Kyo hissed and punched the rabbit in the head. Momiji let go and tears began to pour from his eyes.

"Tooooohruuu Kyo hit meeee!" She rubbed his blonde colored head and his tears faded, soon he ran off to Haru.

"Hi oneechan!" Kisa hugged Tohru then walked over to Kyo, who was scowling, he already hated being here.

"Hi Kyo."

"Hey Kisa." Hiro walked up beside Kisa.

"Kyo…" He paused, "stupid woman." Tohru's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped.

"Good…good to see you too Hiro." Tohru smiled and stepped forward about to walk off but Kyo grabbed her hand. As soon as she turned around, he let go.

"……."

"I'll stay with you!" She smiled at him and took his hand, leading him into the kitchen where mostly everybody was.

"Kyo!" Shigure sang.

"Good to see you Kyo." Hatori said.

"Kyonkichi!" Ayame yelled.

"Don't call me that!" Kyo hissed at the snake.

"Oh, why are you so mean?" Kyo rolled his eyes and followed Tohru into the living room where Rin, Ritsu and Haru sat. Rin glared at the orange haired boy and he glared right back. It would have lasted for more than ten minutes if Haru had not taken her away into a more, private place.

"Ky…Kyo, so good to see you again." Ritsu bowed, and Tohru bowed as well.

"Yea, don't think I can say the same for you." Kyo sighed.

"OMIGOSHI'MSOSORRYKYO!MYPRESENCEDISTURBSYOUANDEVERYONEELSEISHOULDNTOFCOMEISHOULDNTBEHEREI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!!!" Shigure came over and poked the monkey in the side, making him fall to the floor. Tohru smiled at Kyo and took his hand once again; they walked down a hall and bumped into Kagura.

"Kyo! My love, oh, how I've missed you!" Kyo smiled cautiously, he did not really want to deal with her rage.

"Sorry Kagura but we have to go see…"

"I know, I just wanted to say hi to Kyo!" The girls smiled at each other and Kagura walked passed them.

"Ready Kyo?" Tohru asked, still holding his hand. He nodded and they walked up to a door. She knocked lightly and they heard a low voice answer from the other side. She opened the door and walked in, Kyo's grip became tighter as he saw the head of the family. The one person who hated him most, Akito, and Kureno sat next to him. Tohru shut the door and walked Kyo over to Akito and they got on their knees and sat down.

"Tohru, I'm glad you could make it." Akito smiled at her and she smiled back. Kyo knew she was his favorite, it kind of made things awkward, seeing how Akito hates his guts. "Kyo…" His eyes widened and his body began to tremble. Akito smirked at his reaction. He stood up and walked over to where Kyo and Tohru sat his face only inch from Kyo's. "So, I hear you've moved in with my dear Tohru."

"Yes." He didn't know what to say, if he said the wrong thing he would be beaten, if he said nothing at all he'd be beaten. Akito's eyes glared.

"Why aren't you looking at me?!" Akito raised his hand and Tohru got up and embraced Akito in her arms.

"Please Akito; it's been a long time since Kyo has seen you. He might be a little nervous." Akito lowered his hand and looked at the girl, caressing her cheek. He glanced over to Kyo who was boiling inside with anger.

"Alright, I'm done with him, he's making me sick." Kureno nodded and escorted the two to the door and they walked out.

"Nervous?" Kyo questioned. "You don't tell him that."

"Why? I'd be nervous if I were you."

"Yea, well you're not me. And Akito uses it against me." Kyo's voice became cold.

"Kyo…I didn't mean to, I was just trying to stop him from hurting you."

"Yea, well I'd rather he hit me than use something against me later." Kyo walked ahead of her and sat down on the couch.

"Tohru?" Yuki walked up to his cousin. Tohru wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes, away with her hand.

"That cat's an idiot, he doesn't know anything."

"Yuki it's okay, I'm fine." She smiled at him softly, and he returned the smile. She walked over to the couch and sat next Kyo. Kisa ran over with Momiji and Hiro following behind. Kisa got up and sat in Tohru's lap while Momiji began to talk about a story. Hiro just sat there scowling. After hours and hours of questions from the family, Kyo's eyes became heavy. He noticed a weight on his shoulder and he looked down to find Tohru, her eyes shut and she was in a deep sleep. He slowly moved out from under her and laid her on the couch. He bent down, kissed her lightly on the forehead, walked over to the chair, and fell asleep.

"I guess they're staying the night." Shigure said to Hatori as he lit a cigarette. "I should go tell Haru!" Hatori grabbed Shigure by the ear.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

The next day Hatori drove the three back home. To their surprise, Katsuya was back and waiting for them inside. Hatori and Katsuya talked for a bit until Akito paged Hatori and he had to leave. After that, Katsuya and the boys watched a movie while Tohru was outside hanging out with Hana.

"Hana?" Tohru questioned her friend as they sat in the little sandbox.

"Yes Tohru?" Hana answered in her monotone voice.

"Don't you think you're a little young for…well-"

"Having sex?!" Hana's eyes widened. "My dear Tohru, we're eighteen." Tohru shrugged her shoulders.

"Well yea."

"I think it's okay to have sex as long as he's the one, and both of us are happy."

"Is he your one?" Tohru asked.

"I'd like to think so. He tells me everyday how much he loves me." Hana smiled the most wonderful smile Tohru had ever seen.

"Aw Hana!" Tohru wrapped her arms around her friend. "If you get married I want to be a bride's maid!"

"Tohru, if I get married you'll be the maid of honor." Tohru's eyes filled with tears. "Well, as long as Arisa doesn't get mad." Both of the girls broke out in laughter. They walked inside the house and to the front door.

"Bye Hana!" Tohru waved as she watched her friend get into her car.

"Bye Tohru, I'll call you tomorrow." Hana waved back, pulled out of the driveway, and headed down the road. Tohru shut the door and jumped onto Kyo, Haru, and Katsuya's laps, sprawling herself out.

"Daddy…"

"Yes?"

"Cant you see we're watching a movie!" Haru snapped, pushing her off his legs. Tohru frowned.

"I'm bored."

"Well…I don't really want to go out anywhere."

"Okay." Tohru kissed her dad on the cheek and ran to her room. Kyo got up off the couch and followed her.

"Tohru?" Kyo called as he knocked on her door. He heard her say come in and he walked into the room and sat down on her bed.

"Hey Kyo." She smiled and sat down next to him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk or something." He asked the girl as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I'd love to!" They walked to the front door and Kyo opened it for Tohru.

"Where are you two going?" Katsuya called.

"For a walk, we'll be back later."

"Don't stay out too late!" Katsuya kissed his daughter and they were out of the door and already out of the neighbor hood.

"Where do you wanna go?" Kyo asked as they turned the corner leading out of the whole neighborhood.

"Uh, wherever you want to go." Kyo nodded and grabbed her hand. Tohru blushed lightly and followed him into a store. "Where are we Kyo?"

"Ice cream parlor." Tohru's eyes widened as she ran over to the glass where the assortment ice cream was. She looked like a little girl. Kyo watched as she asked to mix all kinds of different ice cream together in a bowl, he liked that about Tohru. How she was so free spirited, and how nothing could stop her smile. After their order came, Kyo paid the woman at the register and they walked around the park eating their ice cream.

"Thank you Kyo." Tohru said gratefully as she looked up at him, she had a bit of chocolate ice cream on her nose. Kyo snickered and wiped it off with his sleeve, Tohru blushed and grabbed his hand.

"We should be heading back, it's getting dark."

"Yea." They threw their trash away and Tohru leaned her head on Kyo's shoulder, making him turn a light red. Hand in hand, they walked back to the house. Soon they were at the front door, but Kyo stopped on the porch. "Something wrong Kyo?"

"No, everything's…fine." Kyo cupped her cheeks and their eyes met.

"Ky…Kyo?" Tohru blushed as he leaned in closer to her. Their lips connected and suddenly everything became hot. Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck as he deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth. It explored the heated cavern until it found her tongue. She broke for air for a second and then went back to the kiss. Suddenly the door opened and they broke apart.

"It's time for bed." Haru said appearing at the door with a mess of bed head and exposed chest.

"Thanks Haru." Haru blinked sleepily, the two walked inside, and they all headed to their rooms. "Goodnight Kyo."

"Goodnight." Kyo answered and watched as she walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

The next day Tohru got dressed and headed for work.

"See you when you get home honey!" Katsuya yelled out the door.

"Bye daddy, I'll be back by lunch time!" She waved and got into her car. Kyo watched her drive off down the street.

"Be safe Tohru," he whispered to himself. Suddenly Haru lunged at him, Kyo dodged the jump, making Haru fly into the wall. "Sorry Haru." Kyo smirked.

"Ouch." Haru rubbed his head. "Kyo wanna do something today with Yuki?"

"Not interested…"

"It's paintball, you two could have a tournament!" Kyo suddenly became determined and a fire blazed in his eye.

"I'm gonna beat that sissy boy!" Kyo yelled and began to laugh manically.

"Sweet!"

8:30 p.m

Tohru walked out of the Sohma building where she works. She said goodbye to the other employers and began walking down the street. She hummed a tune when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, but no one was there, so she carried on. She heard the footsteps again. It sounded like there were four or five people behind her. She quickened her pace and the footsteps also quickened. Abruptly she turned into the park and ran. The footsteps were right behind her; suddenly she tripped and fell to the ground. She saw her trackers; she remembered their faces from school.

"Please…" Before she could get another word out a hand appeared out of the darkness, it collided with her cheek, leaving a red mark. The boy made a signal and two other boys grabbed her wrists and two more grabbed her ankles. "Ow, stop it you're hurting me!" The hand hit her again, making tears well up in her eyes.

"Hold her tight guys..." came the boy's voice he unzipped his pants and bent down. "If you scream I'll kill you!" he pulled out a small knife, showing it to the horrified Tohru. She shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Pl…please" He slapped her again. They pushed her wrists and ankles into the dirt. The other boy cut the sides of her skirt, making it fall off her body. She wriggled, trying to release herself from their grip but it didn't work, they held onto her tighter. Next, he placed the knife under shirt and cut upwards, making the buttons pop off. "Stop!" Tohru screamed for help. He slapped her even harder now.

"No one's gonna hear you, so shut the fuck up!" Tohru bit down on her lip as he slipped her panties down her legs to her ankles. Soon she was overwhelmed with massive pain as he slipped himself inside her. He forcefully thrust in and out. Each time he went in killed her. She heard a few grunts of satisfaction. She also heard the other boys snickering. Soon they let her go and ran off, leaving her there all alone. They had taken it, taken the one thing she was saving. They took her innocence, her virginity.

"Why?" Tohru whispered as she rolled over and got onto her knees. She pulled her underwear up and grabbed the ripped skirt. Slowly, she walked through the park and soon entered her neighborhood. She opened the door to the house and Haru and Kyo came running.

"Where have you…been…?" Haru asked but stopped as he saw his little sister. Katsuya came running. All three of their eyes went wide. There she was, half-naked, covered in dirt and bruises. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were swollen.

"Omigod, Tohru!" Katsuya went to grab her but he remembered he can't hold her without her transforming.

"Haru, pick her up and bring her inside." Haru nodded and stepped closer to her but she moved away from him.

"Tohru, it's okay. It's me, Nee-san." Tohru shook her head and walked inside herself. They followed her into the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her head on top of her knees. Kyo started the bath and Katsuya got down on his knees so his eyes would meet her gaze, but they didn't. She stared off into the corner.

"Tohru…honey. What happened?" He placed his hand on her arm and she flinched. "It's okay." He took her hands and helped her stand up. "We're going to wash you off, alright?" Tohru glared at Haru and Kyo, signaling she wanted them to leave. "Haru, Kyo. Let me clean her up." With that, Haru and Kyo walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch, waiting… Katsuya gently slipped her shirt off, leaving her in her bra and panties. "I won't take these off, okay?" She nodded lightly and he grabbed a sponge and began to wipe off the dirt. About half an hour, later Katsuya came out of Tohru's room.

"Is she okay?" Haru asked worried.

"What happened?" Kyo questioned.

"She wont say a word." Katsuya answered. "I'm guessing she was raped." Soon they were all filled with despair and sympathy for their beloved Tohru. However, something else was forming inside them, hatred maybe? Tohru sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Softly, she sobbed letting tears flow from her eyes and down her cheeks…

**Awww, I cant believe I did that to Tohru :C Poor girl I feel terrible! Please don't forget to r&r. depression**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Wow I really am on fire! I hope you all like the last chapter…I know it was sad what happened to our dear Tohru :C deep sigh but I will tell you that I walk around with a storm cloud above my head. I do not own fruits basket except for the occasional books and anime (well except that my friend is borrowing the anime!) any way on with the story!**

**Kiss me, Touch me**

**Chapter 3: the day her smile disappeared**

Hours turned into days, and days soon turned into weeks. Tohru sat in her bedroom most of the time, except for when she needed to use the bathroom. And occasionally she would watch Katsuya go to work. The color faded from her face and the wonderful light that once glimmered in her soft brown eyes became dull. She was always staring into space, never looking any one in the eye. But the one thing that everyone missed the most was her smile. That gorgeous smile that she always wore, that free spirited way about her. It was gone, and no one knew when it would come back. One day Hatori came over to look at Tohru but she wouldn't let anyone in her room but Katsuya. So Hatori sat down and had some tea with her dad.

"I feel terrible…" Katsuya said as he lowered his head into his hands.

"Why's that? You didn't know this was happening." Hatori answered as he sipped his luke warm tea.

"She needs me, she wants me…she needs to be held and loved."

"Then why don't you love her?"

"I can't! I want to but I can't! If I hold her she'll transform!"

"Well, it wont really matter in another week. She's malnourished and sick. Her body will be so weak she'll turn into her zodiac form anyway." Hatori stated.

"It's been years since you held her…hasn't it?" Haru appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "It sucks when you think about it, she's your own daughter, and no matter how bad something is you can't hold her or comfort her. You can only feel helpless." Haru blinked back the tears that pierced his gray eyes.

"I've had to live like that for eighteen years." Katsuya smiled, "I remember… I remember how she used to always get jealous when I hugged you. Always said, Daddy! Daddy! You always hug Nee-san…what about me?" Katsuya shook his head. "I just patted her on the head and brushed it off."

"Katsuya that's how all of the parents that own children cursed by the zodiac spirits feel. They feel trapped, and desperate. Like they can't do anything for their children. Well they can, they can sit next to them, tell them I'm here for you. Tell them you love them and that there's nothing to worry about." Katsuya stared at Hatori in amazement. 'And after you say that, they'll jump into your arms, but you can still hold them. Even though they've changed on the outside, they're still the same on the inside. It's still your little girl in that room, needing you." Hatori stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Are you leaving Hatori?" Haru asked as he opened the front door and watched his older cousin walk out.

"Yes, I have to tell Akito about what has happened. Thank you for the tea. I'll try to come back again and help her."

"Thank you." Haru shut the door and walked back into the kitchen where Katsuya was sitting at the table. His eyes had become swollen over the past weeks. "Dad…should we try to feed her again?"

"Uh…you think you could try? I have to see Akito." With that Katsuya grabbed his jacket and ran outside to his car, speeding off. Tohru could hear the squeaking of the wheels and she opened her bedroom door. As she opened it Kyo fell back on his back. He had been leaning up against it for a while now. He shot up.

"To…Tohru." Haru came running down the hall. Just as Tohru was about to shut her bedroom door Haru put his foot in it so it didn't close all the way.

"Tohru look at your self. You look dead. It's been almost 3 weeks since you've eaten or drank anything." She shook her head and pointed to an empty bottle of orange juice on her floor.

"A lot a good that's gonna do ya." Kyo stated as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Look, I know you need dad but he can't help you. He's practically gone insane! Remember when mom died? He didn't eat or drink or sleep for weeks and he could have died!" Tohru's eyes widened and she tensed up.

"If you carry on like this you could die. You need help."

"Your help is here. All of us care about you and are worried. All we want is to help you." Kyo walked over to her bed cautiously and sat down, she inched away from him. Tears began to pour from her swollen red eyes. Kyo moved closer to her and she hissed at him, making him draw back. Haru sighed.

"Kyo, I'm gonna take a nap. You should do the same." Haru blew his little sister a kiss and walked out and into his room across the hall.

"Tohru…I can see you're in pain. And you're hurting a lot. But I don't want that, I don't want you to be like this! I need you! I need that stupid smile back on your face. I have to see it. Everyday…you cry in here. Everyday you should be held. But you wont let anyone who can. Everyday Tohru…you die a little. And so do I. So does Haru and Katsuya. He hates how he can't hold you or love you the way you want him to. He's your dad. The only one you want right now. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry this happened!" Tears fell from the boys eyes, he punched the wall as he stood up. Making Tohru flinch. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you! I should have come to pick you up! But I didn't! You yelled and screamed and no one helped you. No one stopped!" he punched the wall again. "FUCK!" he slid down to the floor, where he sat on his knees. "To…Tohru…I just…I want you to need me too." Kyo sighed and wiped away the tears. Just as he was about to walk out, something grabbed his hand.

"Ky…Kyo! I need…I need you! I need you to hold me…I need Nee-san…and dad! I need you all, I can't do this on my own!" She busted into tears and Kyo embraced her, patting her back and saying it would be alright and that he was here with her. Soon Haru came in and she attached herself to him, never letting him go. It had been several hours before Katsuya got back. He found Haru and Kyo asleep on the couch, with Tohru right in the middle of them, in her zodiac form. She was beautiful, with her golden brown fur. And her long fuzzy tail. For a big cat she was still little. There they were, two boys and their beloved lioness, Tohru.

Tohru still wouldn't eat anything when she woke up. She drank some milk but that was all. She also stayed in her zodiac form. For hours she would lie down next to Katsuya's feet. She would purr at times, but it would soon fade. Since she hadn't been at school for almost a month now Haru and Kyo would bring her school work, and sometimes Hana and Uo would come over and visit for a while. But she would have to stay in her room and talk to her friends through the door, just so that they wouldn't see her. Tohru was curled up in a ball on the couch next to Haru, who was petting her. Katsuya had gone to the school to talk with Tohru's teachers and Kyo was outside in the backyard mowing the lawn.

"Are you hungry Tohru?" Haru asked. She just shook her head. Haru sighed. Suddenly a loud grumbling sound came from her stomach and Haru smiled. "Your sure you don't want any food?"

"No…" She growled and hopped off the couch, walking off down the hallway.

"Stubborn" Haru sighed and walked to the fridge. Kyo walked into the house, noticing Haru scrimmaging through the refrigerator.

"Haru?" Kyo questioned. The cat had surprised Haru, making him hit his head on the light in the fridge.

"Ow…" Haru shut the door and rubbed his head. "Yea?"

"Were you looking for something?"

"Milk…I was gonna give some to Tohru."

"If we're out I'll go to the store and pick some up."

"You should shower first." Haru commented as he pinched his nose shut. Kyo just rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom. Before he went in he noticed the little lion laying outside her bedroom.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked, and she opened one eye and then shut it again. "Are you-" Before he could finish she got up and went into her room, shutting the door behind her. "Okay." Kyo scratched the back of his head then walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Sighing, he took his clothes off and stepped into the tub. He stood there under the luke warm water for a while before he began to wash his hair. He stared off into space, remembering when they were little. When they couldn't get rid of Tohru…

_Flashback_

"Kyo!, Nee-San! Wait for me!" Finally she caught up to the two boys, out of breath and sweating. They snickered at her.

"Tohru, if you cant keep up you cant pway wif us." Haru stated as he flicked his little sister in the forehead.

"What! But that's not far!" The little brunette crossed her arms.

"You mean fair not far." Kyo laughed.

"So my speech aint so good! Why cant I pway?"

"Because we get to pway wif the older kids." Haru said, retying his shoe.

"How come?"

"Cus we're cool." Kyo said as he slipped a pair of shaded sunglasses over his eyes, supposedly making him

"cool".

"Can't I be cool too?"

"Tohru just go away!" Haru yelled. He turned around to see Yuki and Momiji standing behind him holding a soccer ball.

"Hi." Yuki said quietly.

"Toooohruuuu!" Momiji yelled and ran over to the girl.

"Hi Yuki, Hi Momiji." Tohru hugged the rabbit and Yuki ran over to greet Tohru.

"What are you guys doing?!" Haru ran over and grabbed Yuki and Kyo whisked Momiji from Tohru's grip.

"Hey!" Tohru cried. "They're here to pway wif me." She grabbed their arms and pulled them from Haru and Kyo's hands.

"They are?" Kyo questioned. "I knew you were stupid Yuki, but I never thought you were _that_ stupid." Yuki folded his arms.

"She's my friend, and it's cool to have a friend that's a girl." Yuki stated and stuck out his tongue.

"You want me to rip that right out of your moth pretty boy?!" Kyo charged for the rat but Yuki dodged him, making Kyo fall to the pavement. Haru helped him up.

"Now, if excuse us, me, Yuki, and Momiji are gonna pway soccer!" Tohru grabbed their hands and started walking to the park.

"Tohru…" She turned around to see a tear filled Kyo, lying on the ground. "Can…can I pway?" How could she say no?

"Okay. But you have to be goalie!"

"Okay."

"Hey, what about me?" Haru yelled and chased after the group of Sohmas.

_End flashback_

Kyo sighed as he rinsed the conditioner from his hair. He then began to wash his body…

_Another flashback_

Kyo slid open the back door and walked outside and down a path. He saw Tohru waiting for him when she suddenly bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kyo asked.

"You!" Tohru pointed and fell to the ground, tears running down her cheeks from laughing so hard. Kyo was wearing huge bug-eyed goggles. He also had a dust mask that covered almost half of his face. And to top it off, he was wearing huge yellow rubber gloves 3 times bigger than his hands.

"I told you I didn't want to pick leeks wif you!"

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun." Tohru wiped away her tears of joy. "Thank you for helping me. I know you hate leeks."

"Why doesn't Yuki do this? It's his garden thingy anyway!" Kyo asked as he got down on his knees and plucked a hand full of leeks from the soil.

"Because he's sick and he said he'd think it would be funny for you to pick leeks, since you hate them." She smirked.

"yea, whatever."….

"Even though he hates leeks, he still had a lot of fun today with Tohru-kun." Shigure said smiling.

"Yes, it seems so." Shishou and Katsuya smiled as well as they watched the two youngsters. They had fallen asleep on the floor in front of a pile of legos. Tohru's head was rested on Kyo's stomach, and every time he breathed in, her head would go up. Drool slipped from the toddlers' mouths.

_End flashback_

Kyo turned the nozzle and he stepped out of the shower. "I miss that stupid smile…" he dried off and then got dressed.

"Are you walking?" Haru asked.

"Yea, it's good exercise."

"Okay, here's some money."

"Thanks." Kyo took the money and put it in his back pocket.

"Get some pocky too!"

"Okay." Kyo sighed and walked out the front door. He finally made it to the convenient store and walked in. He searched up and down the sweets aisle, looking for pocky when he heard a voice from the other aisle.

"So, how was it?"

"Easy, she gave up pretty quickly too."

"Maybe she wanted it?" Kyo heard them laugh, and immediately he knew who they were talking about.

"You said she was a girl from our school?"

"Yea, that Tohru Honda chick. She's pretty hot."

"You're the man."

"I'd do it again if I saw her, maybe she wouldn't put up as much of a fight as last time."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Cus now she knows how big I am!" The boy began to laugh and the others joined in. Kyo balled up his fists as he watched three guys go to the register. He walked over to them and tapped the "leader" on the shoulder. As soon as the guy turned around Kyo drew back his fist and slammed it into the guys face, knocking him out. The lady at the counter screamed as the other two guys came at Kyo, he ducked and dodged both their fists and kicks. Kyo uppercut one guy, making him fly threw the air. As he turned around the last guy punched Kyo in the jaw. Warm, dark red blood fell from Kyo's mouth. Kyo wiped the blood and spit away and kneed the guy in the jaw, sending him backwards into a stack of canned foods. Kyo walked over to the first guy he knocked out, who soon became conscious again.

Kyo grabbed his shirt and pulled his face closer to his own. Kyo pulled his fist back again, ready to punch when the guy shielded his face with his hands.

"What…what the hell man? What the fuck's your problem?"

"My problem?…my problem is your out here bragging your fucking ass off about raping a girl!" The witnesses to the fight all gasped at once as if it was a soap opera.

"What…"

"Don't act like you don't know. I heard you and your buddies talking about it, Tohru Honda happens to be a very close friend of mine and you ruined her life. So now… I'm gonna ruin yours!" Kyo took a hold of the guys wrist and bent it slowly backwards. Everyone in the store heard cracking and suddenly a snap. The guy screamed in pain and Kyo dropped his hand. He then stepped on the broken wrist, making another snapping noise.

"Should…should I call the police?" The lady at the register asked.

"Yea, call an ambulance too." Kyo's chest heaved and beads of sweat rolled down his face. The ambulance and the police shortly arrived after the call and Kyo explained the whole thing to them. He then bought his food and walked home with a police officer. Tohru sat on the porch as if waiting for him to return. Her went wide and she ran inside, bringing Haru to the door.

"Kyo! What happened."

"Everything's fine. Is your dad here?" The police officer asked.

"Yea. Uh…Tohru go get dad." The little lion trotted off inside and soon returned with Katsuya.

"Kyo? Is everything okay officer?"

"Yes, we just arrested three guys who were accused of raping a young woman." All three of their eyes went wide. "And Kyo Sohma here told us the story, and why he decided to beat the boys to a pulp."

"My god Kyo, are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"No, I just have a bruise on my jaw." He tilted his head up, reveiling a huge blackish blue bruise.

"Just a bruise. Go inside and put some ice on it." Kyo walked inside and Tohru followed. Kyo stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he entered the living room. On the couch sat Akito, Hatori, and Kureno.

"Hello, monster." Akito smirked. "How are you?"

"I've been better." Kyo scowled.

"You have no manners! 'I've been better' You say! You disgraceful little twit!" Akito stood up but sat back down quickly as he began to couch. "Ugh, just looking at you makes me sick." His eyes pierced Kyo's skin, as if tearing his flesh off. Kyo bowed and walked into the kitchen, he grabbed some ice and dashed off into the bathroom. Tohru followed him.

"dammit!" He winced at the pain he felt in his lower jaw as he applied pressure to the bruise. Tohru jumped up onto the toilet seat.

"Ky…Kyo?" He glanced over to her.

"What?" He said coldly. He sat down on the ground leaning against the wall.

"Why…why did you do that?"

"Do what?" She climbed down from the toilet and sat in between his legs.

"You risked yourself…for me…why?"

"Because you're my best friend…and you didn't deserve to be treated like that. And the way they talked about you…I couldn't stand it." Suddenly a loud poof was heard and a cloud of pink smoke filled the bathroom. It soon faded and a crying, naked Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo.

"I'm so sorry Kyo! I haven't been my self. I was cold and cruel to you an everyone. I made myself sick and I worried all of you. I was just so scared." tears poured from her eyes. "No matter how much I screamed…it didn't help. People walked by and didn't even notice." Kyo wrapped his arms around her and tears fell from his eyes too.

"I should have been there for you Tohru. You're suffering because no one was there, not even me."

"No…I'm okay because of you." She wiped away his tears. "Thank you…Kyo." She smiled and Kyo embraced her once again.

"How I've missed that smile." They released each other and Kyo blushed. Tohru looked down, noticing she was completely naked her face turned a deep red. Kyo took his shirt off and gave it to her. Once she was, somewhat clothed, they walked out and into the living room where Akito was seething. They sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the three older Sohmas. Katsuya and Haru walked in and sat down as well.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay Kyo. We found out that the boys you fought had a gun and a knife in their pockets. Tohru's eyes widened.

"He would be better off dead anyway!" Akito hissed. Kyo just ignored him and kept a straight face, which happened to anger Akito even more. He shot up. "Just tell him why we're her Katsuya so we can leave this wretched place."

"What?" Kyo glanced over to Tohru who lowered her gaze to the floor. "What's going on?"

"Kyo…Tohru's going to stay with Akito for a while. Until she fully heals. Kyo's fists tightened.

"You think that will help her?"

"Yes, Hatori will be there to take care of her…and Akito thinks it is best."

"I don't give a damn what Akito thinks is best! Tohru cant stay with him!" Everybody was in shock. Surprisingly Akito hadn't attacked him. But everyone was ready to hold him back, or else Akito might just kill Kyo. Akito just smirked.

"You don't care what I say? You have to be the most idiotic, dimwitted fool I've ever laid eyes on. You pathetic son of a bitch! You think you know what's best for her? You think you can save her from her sickness? Well… do you!?" Akito grabbed Kyo by the neck, tightening his grip. Kyo tried pulling his hand away but Akito's grip was too tight.

"Akito Stop it!" Tohru screamed and ran towards them but Kureno grabbed her, holding her back. Hatori and Katsuya were ready to grab Akito if he really began to choke Kyo.

"Why…do you care so much? I don't think it's because of friendship…No…it couldn't be." He tightened his grip, making Kyo cough. "Tell me, my little monster…why?"

"Be…because…I …love" Kyo began to couch and gag and Akito loosened his grip a little. "I love her!" Akito's eyes widened in surprised, but then faded. He glared and smirked as he threw Kyo to the floor. Kuren o let go of Tohru and she ran to his side. Haru came over and helped Kyo up to his feet.

"You love her?" Akito busted out laughing. "He loves her!" Akito carried on laughing manically. "Poor pathetic Kyo… you love my dear Tohru? You want to dirty her when she is so pure? Can you imagine what would happen if a monster like you really loved someone as precious as Tohru? You would kill her. Just like you killed your mother! She would fall to pieces while she tried to care for your sorry ass."

"Shut up!" Kyo hissed. Hatori, Katsuya, and Kureno were in shock. No one ever made Akito so mad.

"Shut up? You fucking worthless piece of shit! What makes you think you can order me around! I'm god! I'm god, not you! You're just dirt…you're nothing! No one wants you, no one cares about you! Everyone would be better off you were dead! Even Tohru would be happier!" Akito punched Kyo in the face, knocking him down. Hatori and Kureno grabbed Akito, trying to pull him away from Kyo. Akito slammed his foot into Kyo over and over again. Suddenly Tohru slapped Akito across the face, making everyone stand still. It was dead silent, no one made a sound. Tohru's eyes began to pour again as she fell to her knees. She grabbed the bottom of Akito's pant leg.(1)

"I'm sorry Akito…I'm sorry!" He glared at her as he raised his hand to his cheek, feeling the heated skin where she slapped him. He patted her on the head and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up.

"It's okay. Get your things, we're leaving." Akito began to hack and couch ferociously. Hatori sat him down on the couch and injected him with a shot. Tohru ran to her room, throwing herself onto the bed. Kyo followed her, along with Haru.

"Tohru, you'll be back in a month or two. Just get well." Haru embraced his sister, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He grabbed her duffle bag and walked out of the room. Kyo wrapped his arms around her.

"Just get better Tohru…I'll wait for you."

"Kyo…Thank you so much. I couldn't have gotten better without you."

"Thank you Tohru…" Kyo smiled gently.

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me. No one would have ever hit Akito." He kissed her on the lips as if it was the last time they would see each other.

"I lov-" before Tohru could finish Kureno walked in and signaled her that they were leaving. She got up, kissing Kyo on the cheek. He walked her to the door and Katsuya gave her a kiss on the forehead. The three men watched as Tohru climbed into the car with Akito, making it seem as if they wouldn't see her, or hear from her. They stared as the car pulled out of the driveway and down the rode.

"We'll be able to visit her once in a while." Katsuya said patting the boys on the head. "It's late, I think I'm going to bed, good night."

"Night dad."

"Night Katsuya." After Haru and Katsuya were gone Kyo, still standing on the porch wiped away the tears that fell from his swollen garnet colored eyes. "Good night…Tohru."

**Wow! I thought this chapter went really well don't you? Well I hope you liked it and I think the 4****th**** chap will be out soon, maybe depends if I have time…sols are just around the corner and I have to study…big time! Please r&r.**

(1) yes he's wearing pants...you know how from time to time he wears a suit, well he's wearing it now.


	4. Chapter 4

**AAAAAH! Yay another chapter up. I'm so happy! I'm glad I have so many fans now! Thank you so much for reading my fic. I'm thinking about starting another one but I'm not sure, maybe once I'm done with two of my other fics. I do not own fruits basket :C**

** Kiss me, touch me**

**Chapter 4: Falling to pieces, pt.1**

_Her frightened voice and the sound of his satisfied grunts and moans rang through Kyo's ears. They echoed like a bad dream. They wouldn't go away… they haunted him._

"_Kyo, why?" her voice called out._

"_Why?" _

"_I called you but you never came!?"_

"_But…"_

"_I suffered while you were having fun? I called and I called."_

"_I know…" Kyo lowered his gaze. He couldn't bare looking at the beaten girl. Her clothes ripped and torn. Bruises covering her body._

"_I screamed!"_

"_I know…"_

"_You never came! You never came!"_

"SHUT UP! I KNOW!" Kyo shot up in his bed, covered in sweat. "dammit." He whispered. Haru busted through the door in complete bewilderment.

"What's wrong?! Are you okay Kyo?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"You're covered in sweat."

"………."

"Must have been a pretty bad dream."

"Yea. I'll be okay."

"Alright. Then I'll go back to bed."

"What time is it?" Haru pondered for a moment then walked out of the room. He then soon returned with an alarm clock.

"It's…1:15 a.m."

"Jeez, sorry about waking you like that Haru."

"Nah, don't worry about it. See ya tomorrow."

"Yea. G'night." Kyo nervously lied back down on his bed. But he couldn't fall back to sleep, or, more that he didn't want to. He'd been having the same dreams, over and over every night. They were either Tohru blaming him for not helping her, or seeing her being raped, but his body was unable to move. "I cant wait to see her at school tomorrow." Kyo finally shut his eyes and forced himself to get some rest. He didn't want Tohru to worry about him tomorrow.

_At school…_

"Tohru! I'm so glad you're okay!" Kyo whisked around to see Hana and Uo holding Tohru.

"How…how did you two find out? I didn't want you to know." Tohru said shamefully.

"But dear Tohru, you mean so much to us. We love you, and we're always here for you. Please, don't ever keep something like that from us."

"Yea! Cus if ya do I'll have to kick somebody's ass! Besides, Tohru, how else are we gonna protect you from stuff like this if ya don't tell us?"

"Uo…Hana…I'm so sorry!" Tohru gripped her friends tighter. "It's so hard. After what happened I've had to move in with Akito. And of course he's very nice and caring to me, but I get so lonely without my dad or Haru nee-chan, and Kyo…I miss them all so much."

"Well here comes orange top now." Tohru looked up. As soon as she saw his bright orange hair and that half scowl on his face she beamed a smile and ran over to him. Kyo wrapped his arms around her, keeping her safe and warm.

"God, it's so good to see you." Kyo breathed in her scent deeply. It was her, his girl. Tohru was back in his arms. Even if it was for a few moments. They held each other so tight it was as if one of them would have let go, the other would float away.

"Oh, Kyo! I've missed you so much!" The bell rang, letting the students out for the day. Kyo and Tohru walked down the sidewalk, heading for town.

"Wanna get some tea?" Kyo offered.

" I'd love to!" They grabbed each other's hands and intertwined their fingers. They were soon at the café and sat down in a secluded booth near a window.

"So, how have you been the last two weeks? Akito taking good care of you?!"

"Mhm! Yes, everything's going fine. Some of the other Sohma's visit me once in a while."

"Akito lets them?"

"Yea, I have to plead to him sometimes though."

"_He probably likes it that way…sick bastard" _The waitress walked over, interrupting Kyo's thought.

"Hello, my name's Ako, I'll be your server for today. What can I start you off with?"(1) The waitress said sweetly with a huge smile.

"Uh, could I please have a cup of iced tea." Tohru asked politely.

"Of course ma'am… And for you sir?"

"Uh…I'll have green tea. VERY hot."

"Coming right away." With that the waitress scooted off to the kitchen. The café didn't seem too crowded today, there were a few people at tables. And hardly any workers.

"Kyo… how have you been lately?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm good I guess."

"And…uh, Dad and Haru- neechan are doing well too?"

"Yea, they're holding up pretty well. Though, now that you don't go out and get groceries we always forget, so we're kind of low on some stuff."

"Oh? Do you wanna stop by the store later? I don't mind going with you."

"What about Akito. He'll be wondering where you are."

"No. He's out of the main house for a while. He said he cant take the air. I think it's all the pollen."

"Hmmm…so no one's at the estate?"

"Uh, no one except the maids."

"Okay!" Here's your drinks." The waitress said ecstatically.(don't know why she said it that way :\) She placed the small china ware on the table. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Yea, can we get an order of croissants?" Kyo asked.

"Mhm. I'll be right back." Once again she went back into the kitchen.

"Uh…Tohru?" Kyo lowered his gaze to his tea, blowing into it to cool it off.

"Yes Kyo?" She put the cup to her lips and sipped it.

"I wanted to ask you about…well are you…pregnant?" Kyo whispered the last word but Tohru obviously heard it. Cold tea spewed from her mouth and all over their table, including Kyo's face.

"S…Sorry!"

"Nooo, don't worry about it." Kyo said in almost a sarcastic way. He sighed and began to wipe off his uniform.

"Uh…well about your question." Kyo shot his eyes back up at her, completely interested in the answer. "Yes… Hatori said I am."

"Oh…" Kyo kept quiet, not saying a single word. "Are…are you going to keep it?"

"Of course!" She raised her voice in anger, making people stare.

"Why?!" Kyo just added to the attention.

"I cant kill it if that's what you're thinking! And I absolutely am not abandoning it!"

"Yea, But it's the child of some ass hole who fucked up your life!"

"That's not the baby's fault! Now is it?"

"………."

"Is it!?" Now, everyone in the café was staring at the two bicker, waiting for his reply.

"No." Kyo stated.

"I would never do that to someone."

"…………"

"Besides…it's my child too."

"H…Here are your croissants." The waitress handed them the plate.

"Thank you very much. Could we also get the bill?" Tohru asked politely.

"yes ma'am." She walked off.

"uh…just forget I asked the question… I…uh…I didn't" Kyo was struggling on saying sorry.

"Apology accepted Kyo!" She leaned over the table and gently kissed his cheek.

"Here's your check, have a good afternoon."

"Thank you. The tea was wonderful." Tohru bowed and the waitress bowed in return. Kyo and Tohru laced fingers again and began to walk to the main house….. The sky soon became dark, night was lurking around the corner. Tohru and Kyo made it to the main house. Maids escorted them inside and to Tohru's room. It was amazing. Nothing like Kyo had seen before. It definitely showed Akito liked Tohru the best. The room itself was huge, the walls painted pink. The bed looked like a super-king size and the sheets, comforter, and the pillows all matched the walls. Stuffed animals of the zodiac animals sat at the end of her bed, including the cat. Kyo smiled when he saw his cat form there. There was a small desk with a picture of Tohru's mom in the middle of it. A low dresser and a full body mirror were also in the room.

"Damn…Think he likes you?" Kyo smiled wryly. Tohru giggled and sat down on the bed. Kyo followed her and lied down next to her. The bed was like cotton candy, it was so soft and fluffy.(mmm…I'm hungry). Kyo twirled a strand of Tohru's chocolate brown hair around his finger.

"Kyo?"

"Yea?"

"I'm…I'm scared." he stopped twirling her hair.

"Why?"

"I'm only eighteen, I don't think I'm ready for a baby."

"I think you'll do great at it. You were always the one who'd take care of me or Haru when we were little."

"yea, but that's different."

"How so?"

"…… I don't know yet!"

"Alright. And if you need help…I'll be here."

"Thank you Kyo!….And…."

"And?"

"Akito might not want me to have the child."

"You mean…he doesn't know!?"

"No. Hatori said he would tell him while they were gone."

"Tohru…." Kyo didn't know how to comfort her. He was completely against the idea of her having the baby of some scum bag.

"Just Promise me…you wont abandon me?"

"I promise." He gave her a light peck on the forehead as he embraced her. Tohru nuzzled into the crook of his neck, but then sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled as she slid her uniform shirt up and over her head, revealing her small tank top underneath. Kyo grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. They kissed and Kyo took his shirt off. Their lips met once again in a passionate rage. Kyo's tongue slipped into the cavern of her mouth. She was already flushed and her body heat flared up. Kyo opened his eyes and noticed how red she was.

"_God! She's so damn adorable."_

"Ky..Kyo…My tank top, Take it off." he did as she commanded. He slipped his fingers under the rim off her shirt and lifted it. Soon it gathered with the other articles of clothing. He kissed her neck, nipping and suckling on one spot, leaving a small red mark showing she was his. He stopped and looked at her, then glanced at her bra. Tohru nodded and he unsnapped the clasp, the small buds were hard and erect. Kyo cupped one breast and began to massage it as he sucked on the other nipple. Tohru moaned lightly and grabbed his chin, pulling him up to face her. Their mouths connected once again. Kyo flinched as he felt her hand unzip his pants.

"_I don't know if we should…go all the way. Should I tell her?"_ Soon his pants were off and added to the collection of clothes on the floor. Tohru gently squeezed his balls, making Kyo gasp at the light sensation.

"Tohru…" Kyo sighed.

"What…what's wrong? Am I not doing it right? Because I've never actually done this before, and…I'm sorry if…"

"Shhhh…" Kyo cut her off. "It's not that. It's just, I don't think we should do this right now." _"There I said it…"_

"Okay." She said dejectedly. Tohru climbed off of him and began putting her clothes back on.

"Tohru…I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Well, you'll try to at least."

"What'd you mean?" Kyo asked a little confused.

"There's no way Akito will let you take me away from him."

"Yea but I can try, like you said. And I'll succeed."

"No, Kyo. I'm okay here. He takes care of me." Kyo grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"I don't like you being with…"

"Akito?"

"No, just another guy in general." Kyo blushed.

"Jealous?" Tohru grinned, but hid it quickly. "Thank you Kyo."

"For what?"

"No one has ever fought for me like you have." She lightly kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Kyo begged for another touch of those soft, pink lips. As there mouths got closer there was a sudden outburst of cries down the main hallway.

"Akito?" Kyo asked. Tohru nodded her head and pushed Kyo out on to the porch.

"Kyo go! If he sees you…I don't even want to think about it."

"Alright. I'll call you later." They kissed and Kyo was soon out of sight. Akito busted the door open and knocked Tohru to the floor.

"How dare you!" Akito screamed.

"What! What happened Akito?!"

"You're pregnant and you didn't even tell me?!"

"Hatori said he was going to tell you, and that I should keep it a secret."

"Hatori doesn't own you! I do! I'm god! Never keep things from me!" He clenched her jaw with his hand, tightening his grasp.

"ow…" Tohru whispered as she winced.

"Look at me." Tohru kept her eyes closed. "LOOK AT ME!!" She slowly opened them. "What do you think you're going to do with that thing inside of you?"

"Akito…please! I don't want to kill it!"

"Why?! That thing is an abomination! That thing is from the man who raped you!!"

"I know but that isn't the baby's fault!" _"Kyo said the same thing…"_

"Fine…then once it's born you'll get rid of it!"

"No!" Akito tightened his grasp on her jaw.

"Tohru…you will not have this baby!"

"But…"

"Since you can't decide then it's my decision."

"Akito…" tears welled up in her brown eyes, they were seconds away from falling.

"You're going to get an abortion, no matter what. You will not have that damn baby!" he released her jaw. As he stormed out of the room the crowd of maids watched as Tohru clung to the floor, sobbing. They went to her side to comfort her but she pushed them all away. Growling at them. Later that night she found Kyo's shirt under her bed. He must of forgotten it in the rush to leave. She embraced the clothing, breathing in Kyo's scent.

"Oh god! Kyo…"

Meanwhile with Kyo, Haru, and Momiji….

"I'm going to get her out of there." Kyo protested as he threw clothes into a duffle bag.

"There's no way! How the hell do you think you're gonna do that?" Haru grabbed handfuls of the clothes Kyo threw into the bag and put them back in his dresser. Momiji just watched as the two boys bickered and took turns tossing the clothes around.

"Would you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Taking my clothes and putting them back in my dresser!"

"But you aren't going anywhere!"

"Yes I am! I'm going to save your sister!"

"Save her? Save her from what?! She's perfectly safe at the main house."

"No. She doesn't belong with Akito! She needs to be here with us."

"You mean she has to be here with you."

"What are talking about?"

"You want her to yourself. You're only saving her for your own selfish reasons. Probably just to fuck her." Haru had suddenly changed.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't understand!"

"What's there to understand? She's hot and of course you want to get into her pants. Just like that kid who raped her."

"Shut up! It's not like that!" Kyo seethed.

"Aw…did I hurt kittens feelings?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kyo pounced on to black Haru, knocking him into the wall.

"Heh, you like it rough…kinky." Black Haru smiled wryly as he dodged a punch from Kyo.

"Dammit!" Kyo hissed as black Haru punched Kyo in the chin, throwing him through the screen door and into the sandbox. Momiji ran after black Haru.

"Haru stop it! He just wants to help Tohru! He's right she doesn't belong there with Akito. He'll only seclude her from everyone, from the world. It will make her even more sick!"

"Shut up kid. The big boys are talking." Black Haru pushed Momiji aside. He stalked over to Kyo, who was rubbing his sore chin. Haru grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling his face closer to his own. "You're a sick bastard. That's my sister."

"Let go of me!" Kyo kneed him in the stomach, making Haru release him. "Dammit Haru! Listen to me! She needs to come back for her own sake. And for your dads! He needs her."

"Quit meddling in something that isn't any of your business!" Haru threw his fists and some kicks, everyone he threw missed Kyo.

"It is my business! I love Tohru, so I made it my business!" Kyo head-butt Haru in the forehead, knocking him to the ground. Blood trickled from the bruise in the middle of Haru's head. Kyo crouched down next to his cousin, noticing he was back to normal. "Here take my hand." Kyo reached his hand out, helping Haru up. Suddenly water covered their bodies, seeping through their clothes.

"Momiji, I'm sorry if I hurt you." Haru said all calm and relaxed as droplets of water fell from his white strands of hair.

"Dammit you stupid rabbit! He's better so why'd you pour water on us?!" Kyo fumed as he noogied Momiji.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…I was just trying to help!"

**Did ya like it?! Huh huh? Did ya did ya? Well I liked it, pretty good I must say. Please r&r and I love all of you. Cant wait for the next update!**

**(1) Yes, if you've read Obsession with sex this is Ako from that fic. Maybe not exactly that person, but the outline pretty much fits.**


	5. Chapter 5

**yeah the next chapter….hope you like. I don't own Fruits basket.**

**Kiss me, Touch me**

**Chapter 5: falling to pieces, pt. 2**

Tohru lied in bed, her head covered by the blanket, hiding her tears. Her face was starting to become paler and paler everyday. Tohru insisted on not going out anywhere. Akito had left the estate to get away from all the stress. Tohru clung to the t-shirt Kyo had forgotten a few days ago. His sweet scent never leaving.

"Ma'am?" Came a soft voice from behind her door. "I brought you some food." Tohru didn't say a word. "May I come in?" The maid persisted.

"Leave it at the door." Tohru said politely.

"Yes." The maid vowed and tottered off. Tohru was alone again. She heard her stomach grumble impatiently.

"Okay okay…let's eat." Tohru giggled and got out of the bed. She walked to the door and slid it open. There was the plate of food. An apple, soup and crackers, and a glass of warm tea. Her stomach growled again, now excited to finally eat.

"You know you should eat more often…you're feeding for two now." Tohru jumped and whisked around. Kyo was sitting on the bed, his soft expression welcoming.

"Kyo!" She ran over to him and placed herself in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"Sorry it took so long. Haru got in my way." Kyo said straight forwardly.

"Haru-neesan?" She asked puzzled.

"Yeah." Kyo nodded and picked her up in his arms, then sat her back down on the bed.

"Kyo…" Tohru needed him to hold her. Though she hated burdening him like this, she couldn't help herself. He smiled lightly and walked over to the door where Tohru had forgotten about the food, but her stomach didn't. It growled again, louder this time. Tohru blushed and took the plate from Kyo's hands. "Thank you."

"How is the baby?" Kyo asked curiously looking at her stomach, which didn't look very pregnant.

"He's okay." She smiled and dug into her food, starving.

"You know it's boy?" he asked stunned.

"Not for sure…but I have a feeling." She beamed at Kyo who was now looking out of her bedroom window. Her room wasn't very cheery, it seemed dark and dismal. It was filled with loneliness. He wondered how she could smile so much living here in this place. Tohru was so strong, so brave. It amazed Kyo. "I- is something on my face?" Tohru asked as she wiped her cheek. Kyo hadn't realized he was staring.

"Oh, sorry." He lightly smiled and plopped down on her bed behind her. Tohru watched him close his eyes as he folded his arms behind his head. "Where's Akito today?" Kyo suddenly asked.

Tohru swallowed the last bit of crackers and soup before answering. "He said he couldn't deal with all this stress, so he went away for a little awhile." She placed the empty plate on the floor and cuddled up against Kyo. He felt so warm, Tohru truly felt safe with him.

Kyo shivered and opened his eyes shocked. "You're freezing!"

"I am a little cold." She admitted before pulling Kyo's arm out from behind his head and embracing it. Holding it close to her heart. "Kyo, don't leave. I want to be selfish for at least a few minutes."

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked confused.

"You told me it was okay to be selfish once in a while, well I want you to stay here, like this, with me." Tohru sighed in content and she closed her weary eyes. He just smiled softly and stroked her cheek. Her whole body still frozen. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her in closer to him. "I wish I could stay like this forever." Silent tears fell from her eyes.

"You could you know." She looked up at him with a mystified expression. "Runaway with me. Leave Akito and all this behind." Tohru couldn't speak. "I'll marry you. We'll get a house up in the mountains, with millions of flowers surrounding us. And we can have the baby together, take care of him and love him… together."

"Oh Kyo, that sounds beautiful. But-" She stopped.

"But what? What's keeping you here?! Akito wont be able to control you any more." Kyo could feel anger rising inside.

"Kyo…What about Haru-neesan and dad? Or any of the other Sohmas." She sat up, releasing his arm.

"What about them? They could always visit us." She shook her head.

"What do you think Akito will do when he finds out I've left?" Kyo said nothing. "He'll get angry. He might even hurt the others. And sooner or later, he'll find us."

"No--" Kyo began but Tohru interrupted him.

"And when he does find us…he could hurt you or the baby. He might even…" The images began to scare Tohru. She didn't want to think of it. "I cant Kyo, no matter how much I want to, and I do want to." She clasped his hand but he pulled it away.

Her heart grew heavy as she stared at him get off the bed and open the sliding door to the garden. "Kyo, please understand…"

"Understand what? I want to get you away from the one thing that's killing you and you insist on staying here?! You running away wont kill you, you staying here will. Akito's going to get rid of the baby weather you like it or not and you know that!" His anger finally busted out. His voice had rose, making Tohru a little nervous.

"Kyo-"

"Stop it! Just stay here for all I care!" With that he jumped out and slammed the door shut. Tears tried to fall but she was all dried out. Tohru had cried so many times there wasn't any water left to even drop a single tear. Her heart ached.

"Kyo…Kyo's leaving me." She began to panic. Tohru ran to the door, she flung it open and ran out into the cold garden. No sign of Kyo. She began to sob, but still no tears. "KYO!" Complete silence. It frightened her. The only thing that made her happy and she drove him away. "KYO!! " She called louder.

Her lungs constricted, she began to cough uncontrollably. "K…Kyo…" Tohru choked out. Cough after cough. Tohru began to gag. A warm hand grabbed her by the arm. She followed the long muscular limb up to a shoulder and to a very familiar face. "Ha-Hatori?" She wheezed.

"Dear Tohru-kun, you're going to make yourself more sick if you do that." His eyes were sympathetic. "I'm afraid Kyo-kun has already gone over the wall." He helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Hatori, I…"

"It's quite alright." Suddenly Tohru wrapped her arms around him. Him being the only thing for comfort.

"I--I know you don't really like hugs, but--" Tohru's sobs grew, and yet no tears. She wanted to cry so bad.

He smiled and patted her head comfortingly. "Just this once." He teased.

Tohru sniffled. "Thank you." Hatori guided her back inside to lay down on her bed. He check her heart beat and the other usual places doctors check before giving her some cold medicine and leaving her to her nap.

&&&

Haru, Momiji, and Katsuya were sitting on the living room couch watching an old black and white movie when Kyo came furiously trudging through the door and slamming his bedroom door down the hall.

"Sounds like Kyo's having a hissy fit." Momiji giggled and tugged on Haru's shirt. "Get it, Get it Haru? Hiss-y fit." The rabbit beamed a smile and Haru couldn't help but smile back.

"I get it, because he's a cat and a cat hisses when they're angry, so you called it a 'hiss' y fit." Haru ruffled Momiji's golden tendrils.

"yeah! That's exactly it!" Momiji clapped. Katsuya smiled softly and stood up.

"I should go check on him, maybe something happened between him and Tohru." He sighed and sauntered into the dark hallway to the very back. Kyo's door was shut. Katsuya knocked lightly. "Kyo-kun? I'm coming in." He opened the door cautiously and peered in.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kyo said stubbornly. His face smashed into his pillow. Katsuya sighed and walked completely into the room. He sat down at the end of Kyo's bed. "I said-"

"Kyo-kun, please, if it's about Tohru, I'd like to know." Kyo glanced back at the man. His eyes filled with sorrow. "I miss her so much. Akito wont even let me call her." Katsuya fiddled with his thumbs. A nervous habit.

Kyo sighed and sat up. "The truth?" Katsuya nodded. "She looks really pale, and her body feels--"

"What did you do while you were there?!" Katsuya rose his voice, obviously getting the wrong idea. "I don't want to know how her body felt or if you all--" He began to babble about the most random things teenage boys and girls are doing now a days, what with all their raging hormones. Kyo could see where Tohru got her spastic side from.

"No, I was going to say her body temperature was like ice. She felt so cold." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Katsuya smiled apologetically.

"I don't know if she had eaten anything for a while but when I got there she stuffed her face."

"Is…is she happy?" Katsuya asked, hoping for maybe some good news. Kyo didn't want to lie to the man, but he seemed so sad with all the bad news he had already told Katsuya.

"Yeah. She was smiling again, and her room seems very nice, peaceful I guess you could say." Katsuya smiled, making Kyo feel really guilty for lying to him like that.

"Thanks Kyo-kun. As long as she's not sad anymore." Katsuya went to the door.

"Oh Katsuya…" Kyo called. The older man stopped and looked back. "She says she misses you and the others, and…she loves you." Tears formed in Katsuya's eyes.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." Katsuya opened the door and there stood Haru and Momiji. The rabbits eyes filled with tears that willingly fell down his face. Haru tried to hold them back. "Haru-" Katsuya grabbed his son in a tight embrace, Momiji joining in.

"I miss Tohru so much!" Momiji whined. Kyo's heart hurt, knowing that she wasn't going to leave. Haru, Momiji, and Katsuya watched as Kyo rammed his window open, jump out of it, and crawl up the side of the house and up onto the roof.

&&&

A soft melody quietly filled the kitchen as Tohru hummed the tune. She had been sitting down for too long and she felt the need to focus her mind on something else so she decided to wash the dirty dishes.

She continued on her merry way. Scrubbing, rinsing, drying. Just as she was finishing drying the last plate, two slender hands gripped her waist.

Tohru gasped and tried to spin around to face her captor, but the grip held her firm. She felt cornered and fear sprang to life inside her. It brought back devastating memories of that day. Memories of that boy. Her breath became short as her heart raced.

"Shh…come now. It's just me." His voice was slick and smooth. He sounded amused by her dismay.

"Akito, you startled me." Tohru laughed at herself. It was ridiculous to be so frightened in the Sohma estate. It was completely secure, surrounded with high walls.

"I miss you while I was away." His warm breath coated her ear.

"Ah!" Tohru gasped. Her face flushed a brilliant red. Akito smirked at her reaction.

"Hmm…" One of his hands slid up to the lower part of her tummy. Tohru's hands enclosed around his wrists, wanting him to stop touching her. Unfortunately, she was dangling on a thin string so she dared not refuse him. It was silent for a second as Akito felt her stomach. "Hasn't grown much." Tohru shook her head, agreeing with Akito.

"I don't know why you want that thing inside you. It's disgusting, makes me want to puke just thinking about it." Akito clenched her stomach in a tight grip.

"No, Akito please!" Tohru tried to whisper, her voice wavering. She felt the wetness of his tongue as Akito licked the outside of the sensitive skin on her ear. She shivered at the sensation.

"Dear Tohru, if you want a child so bad--" Akito smirked, his hand sliding farther and farther down. "I'm willing to give you what you need." His fingers slipped between her legs. The only thing keeping him away from continuing his naughty journey was her jeans.

"Ah! No, Please sto--" Her voice froze in her throat as Akito slid his fingers over her most sacred place.

His smirk grew. "I can easily get rid of that abomination that grows inside of you."

"No Akito! I want him!" Finally tears pricked at her chocolate brown eyes. Akito flung her around so she was facing him. His hands clenching her shoulders.

"You're such a fucking idiot!" Tohru stared in horror as his hand rose. Everything else went by so quickly. Soon Akito was wheezing and out of breath, his fist came down on her stomach, hard before he trudged to his room. Her tears fell like rain. The pain in her stomach was terrible and she saw blood stain her pants.

"God No! Please!" Sobs echoed through the empty house. Once again, no one was here to save her, to help her when she needed it the most. She wondered what was the point of even having hope of someone saving her. No one came last time, why would they come now? She wrapped herself up into the fetal position as she continued sobbing.

**OMG! The baby! What's going to happen? And now Tohru feels as if she's all alone and she no longer can trust!! Our poor Tohru :[ please R&R thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello once again. That last chapter was kind of sad. Poor Tohru and damn Akito…any way thanks you all for reviewing! Remember I love getting reviews and Super-Kyo I must say…YOU MAKE ME PROUD! And I know in the back of your minds you were all happy, just like Super-Kyo here, that Tohru might have lost the baby. It's sad though but now just think- KyoxTohru…ah! fantasizing ….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket but I love Takaya-sensei for writing the best manga ever!**

**Kiss me, Touch me**

**Chapter 6: falling to pieces-end**

"Kyo?" The cat heard a voice calling him back to consciousness. He felt the wet drool fall from his lips as his eyelids opened slowly. "Kyo?" called the voice again. A white room appeared before the orange head. A very annoying, constant beeping ringed in his ears.

"What?" Kyo answered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He finally remembered he was at the hospital. Tohru's sleeping stupor lie in front of him. Her cheeks stained with tears. Kyo's gaze met with Haru's lazy stare. "I said, 'what'?"

Haru sighed as he ran his fingers through his white hairs. "You should go back home. You look tired."

"The only reason I look tired is cus I just woke up." Kyo snapped back. Katsuya sat across from the bed. His eyes shut with a magazine on his lap. Yuki had left a few minutes ago with Kisa and Momiji. Every single one of them was worried. Scared she might not wake up to be herself. But to wake up as a soul less being. Like before, when she never ate, never slept or talked. Kyo sighed apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"I know. We all are." Haru sat at the end of the hospital cot. "You know- Kyo…when the ambulance finally reached the estate. They already knew the baby wouldn't survive." Kyo glanced to the floor. The tiles a dirty white.

"I- I didn't want her to have the baby. I-I had wished she would have gotten rid of it." Kyo sighed. "But, after a while-after I thought about it. I wanted her to have the kid. She looked so happy when I told her I would help her take of the baby, and it made me feel good. Made me feel good to, for once in my life, do something good for someone else." Kyo's hand clenched around Tohru's non-responsive one.

"I realize…just how much I love Tohru. I love the way she laughs, the way she smiles that goofy smile. The way she looks when she cooks, when she does the laundry. The way she's so relaxed and able to have fun. And the way my name always sounded on her tongue. It was like- If I had died just then and there…it would be okay because I would die happy. I was actually happy for once." Haru sat and listened to his cousin's words. And it hit him that Kyo really did love her. Not like the brotherly love Haru himself felt, but her lover. The one for her. The one that she had always been looking for. To love her and take care of her.

"Kyo- for as long as I can remember…Tohru has always loved you. The way she talked about you even gave me butterflies. Butterflies that I only felt with Rin. But Tohru's feelings for you are so strong it sent fireworks through my heart." Haru closed his eyes in a dreamlike state.

"Okay okay, enough with the mooshy crap. It's making me sick." Haru smirked as his eyes opened to see Kyo leaning over Tohru's body. His hand pressed against her tummy. "Tohru- if you can hear me…please, please wake up. I know you're hurt, but, everyone misses you. Especially me. I want you here with me again. No… I need you here. If you don't come back I'll go crazy! So please-my dear Tohru-" Kyo paused as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Wake up."

A moment passed. The only thing that was heard was the beeping sound of Tohru's heart monitor. Haru got off the bed and started to the door, Kyo followed him. The drive home was agonizingly slow…and quiet.

'_White? Is-that snow? But it's not cold.' Tohru woke up to a blizzard background. Everything was covered in snow. Not a cold snow but a warm snow. She walked forward, but it felt as if she was going nowhere. 'Kyo-kun?' she called. Her voice echoed. 'Haru nee-san?-- dad?' no voice called back. 'anyone?' it was completely empty. Like a vast ocean with no life._

_Tohru's heart started to race as she ran. 'Run-run-don't stop' she panted as her pace picked up. 'no-no-not again! don't leave me all alone!' she screamed to no one. 'please! don't leave me! don't leave me don't leave meee!' her screams grew louder. _

The nurses held Tohru's body down as she wailed around. Shrieks echoed through the hospital. Sweat poured from her body and she flailed and wriggled. The nurses didn't know what to do. Soon two doctors entered. Katsuya jumped up, worried as he watched the horror play in front of him.

"_Miss Tohru?"_ _she gasped and stopped running. 'yes- I'm here!' "She stopped moving, let her go and go get the sedative." wait…sedative? 'no please wait, don't leave me here all alone!' _

"Nooo!! Come back! don't leave me please!" Tohru screamed. The doctors looked at the sleeping, screaming body astounded. The nurse stabbed Tohru's arm with a syringe. "Please!!" Tohru yelled.

"Tohru I'm right here! Honey please wake up!" Katsuya yelled back at her. Tohru went limp and all was somber again.

_It suddenly was quiet again. 'no-no-no-no!' she hit the ground hard. Snow flew up into the air in a big puff. 'Kyo!! You said you'd never leave me!!' she scratched at the snow angrily. 'dad-Haru! Where'd you go?!!' panic rose in her. She suddenly turned into a sand colored lion. And she ran…she ran fast and hard, never stopping never ending. She ran into the white abyss. Though she had nowhere to go or where she was, she ran anyway. The snow slowly, diligently falling around her._

The doctors and nurses sighed in relief before leaving the room. Katsuya climbed into bed with his daughter. He stroked her hair. "Tohru- please wake up. Do it for me.

&&&

Everything was blurry and obscured in her vision. A rhythmic beeping rang into her head. Tohru glanced down to her arms, there she found a clear tube sticking out from her limb. "mmm…" She moaned lightly. Soon her sight became normal as she sat up. The room was all white and smelt like a room that had been cleaned with ammonia way too much. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she flung the light sheets from off of her. Tohru gasped as she stared at her stomach. "No." Her eyes searched around her in a panic. "Nurse! Nurse!" She called.

A woman came running into the room. "What? What's wrong?" The nurse checked all the machines just in case.

"My baby…where's my baby?" Tohru asked nervously. The nurse fiddled with her thumbs.

"Uh, please Miss Tohru, lie back down you're not-"

"NO! Where is he?! Tohru interrupted. "Tell me! Please!" She pleaded desperately.

The nurse's eyebrows furrowed. "F-from the impact of the punch. You had a very early pregnancy. The baby wasn't even completely developed. And-" Tohru suddenly lost her composure as the news sank in. She ripped the IV from her arm and stood up. Stumbling a little. "Miss please you're still not well."

Tohru lightly pushed the woman out of her way and left the room. "W-what do I do?" the nurse panicked and paged security. Tohru continued her stumbling walk until she made it to the front lobby and out of the double doors. The air was cool and damp.

Shigure and Katsuya were across the street as they stared in bewilderment. "Toohru!!?" Katsuya screamed as he ran towards her. Shigure right behind. She fell to her knees. "Tohru are you okay? How did you get out here?" Her father asked as he wrapped her with his coat.

"He's gone dad. They got rid of him."

"Got- rid of who?" Shigure and Katsuya exchanged glances. Tohru curled up into her dad's arms and immediately she transformed into her zodiac form. "Tohru it's okay. He wasn't ready to be born into this awful world. It would have been hard for him. You know?"

Tohru's deep brown lion eyes looked at him. "I'll-- be okay." She admitted sadly. "I just want to go home now." Katsuya smiled and nodded.

"Shigure would you mind checking her out of the hospital?" The dog smiled and nodded.

"But you do know, Akito was on his way." Tohru shut her eyes tightly.

"I'd rather not see him." Tohru dug her nose into her father's chest.

"Alright. Lets get you home. The boys will be so happy to see you." He carried her to the car and there she transformed back into her human form. Katsuya handed her a sweater that covered almost all of her. And they drove off. Tohru suddenly became giddy and smiled as she stared out the window.

She was happy, even though she could still feel a little bit of sorrow lingering she knew she'd be okay. And soon she'd see Kyo--

&&&

The front door flung open and Tohru ran into the living room. Haru and Kyo's hearts both skipped a beat, not believing what they saw. "Tohru?!" Kyo jumped up as she ran over to the boys.

"Kyo-kun! Haru nee-san! I'm home!" She laughed as their arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace.

"Don't you ever worry us like that again!" Haru scolded.

"Yeah, how could you be so stupid!?" Kyo asked, but didn't expect an answer. Tohru giggled and hugged them tighter. Katsuya smiled as he watched the trio. A few hours passed and it was night now. Everyone was sound asleep. The house quiet. Until a soft creak squeaked in the floor boards as two small feet tip toed across the hall into Kyo's room.

Kyo shot up, startled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He relaxed at the sound of Tohru's worried voice.

"It's okay. I wasn't asleep anyway. What's up?" As he was about to stand Tohru's weight was suddenly pushing him back down on to the bed.

"I'm sorry for being forward like this Kyo-kun, but I- I missed you." Kyo was speechless. "I was so scared when you just left the main house like that. I tired so hard to cry for you but…I couldn't." Tohru straddled his hips. "And I realized that if, I didn't take a step forward and quick. You'd run away and who knows when I'd see you again."

"Tohru-" She pressed her finger to his lips.

"when I was in the hospital, I had a dream." as she spoke Kyo could feel his sweatpants tighten. "in my dream, there was nothing. I was completely and utterly alone. It scared me. And- for a second I truly believed you weren't ever coming back. I thought you left me- forever."

"You know I would never do that to you." Kyo finally said as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Tohru- I love you." Her eyes widened. Kyo brought himself up to sit. One hand supporting him, the other stroking Tohru's soft cheek. "I love you, and I want to spend every single waking moment of my life to tell you that."

"K-kyo-kun!" Tears poured from her eyes. "I- I want that too! I love you too and I want to tell you everyday how much!" Kyo smiled crookedly. He brought his face closer to hers.

"Tohru- will you…marry me?"

**o-my-gawd!!! squeeeeealz! this is so amazing! i love you kyo!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I love all the reviews I've been getting, especially for that last chapter! They made me smile really big, like this D I'm so happy and wanted to thank my reviewers for Chapter 6. half-ling08, Super-Kyo, Demon-Fox-Girl23, Kurisutaru-kun, Elf L. Dragoon, Kyki-The Late Night Writer, AiBara, kattykat, and Kyonkichi-san. Thank you all so much for reading my story!!**

**P.S Super-Kyo, that's so Kawaii that you fell in love! I understand and it's okay that you fell behind in your updates, but if you hadn't of had a good reason I was about to plan your cruel and utter demise. but I hope you and your "kyo-kun" do well, and congrats!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket but I do own the books and anime (which I wish they would continue)**

**Kiss Me, Touch Me**

**Chapter 7: the calm before the storm**

Tohru twisted the fabric of her purple sweater between her fidgeting fingers as she waited patiently in front of the unusual store. Uo and Hana had told her to meet them here at this certain store, which made Tohru blush profusely every time a passer-by walked by with their widened eyes.

"Tohru! You made it." Uo called from across the street, Hana in tow. They were already crossing and soon stood next to the beet red Tohru.

"Sorry for making you wait so long." Hana sympathized in a concerned yet monotone voice. Tohru shook her head, eyes wide.

"I only just got here, please don't worry about me…but um-" She glanced to the neon sign in the front window. "_**Sexy, kinky, outfits for all! Give you're man the fantasy he always dreamed of" **_the saying made her blush even more. "why did you want to meet _here_?" Uo nudged Tohru in the side and then wrapped her arm around Tohru's neck, pulling her to the store's front door.

"Hana and I thought maybe Kyon needed some enjoyment. Actually I thought it'd be fucking hilarious to see the expression on that loud mouths face when he saw you in one of these!" Uo laughed as they walked in, Hana right behind. The door's bell dinged and girls and some men, stared at the new comers.

"Uo, you're not going to be there when Tohru puts them on. So technically you wont see his delightful reaction." Hana stated simply as she picked up a neon pink corset. Uo slapped herself in the forehead.

"That's right," she turned to Tohru, placing a disposable camera in her friend's hand. "Take a picture of his face for me, ahaha! Total blackmail." Hana smiled as thoughts drew through her mind at Uo's idea.

"Uh…you want me to wear these in front of…Ky-Kyo?" Tohru's shoulder knocked over a see through black thong with a bell on the back and words that said, 'ring my bell' on the string. "Oh my!"

"Can I help you ladies?" asked a tall, very curvy and beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair that curled at the bottom. "I'm Yuna. Is there anything you're looking for in particular?" Tohru blushed more and more.

"Yes, we're looking for a good present for my friend Tohru. Her boy toy just asked for her hand in marriage and she wants to give him something 'special'" Uo smirked. Yuna nodded and smiled.

"Would you like me to take your things. I'll set them behind the register and I'll help you for as long as you wish." Tohru, Uo, and Hana handed Yuna there bags and she put them behind said register. "Okay! So you must be Tohru. You sure are a cutie." Yuna smiled as Tohru's eyes widened.

"Oh um thank you very much but you're the cute one, you're gorgeous!" Yuna giggled and Tohru beamed a smile. "I'm not sure what Kyo would like…"

"OH! don't worry, I have just the outfits for you to try, and then you can pick out your favorites." Yuna disappeared into a back room.

"Make sure you come out here so we can see you in your outfits." Uo stated as she and Hana sat on a bench directly in front of the dressing rooms. Tohru blushed even darker.

"I have-to walk out here?! With all these people!" her voice squeaked. Hana stood and hugged her friend in a comforting embrace.

"Do not fear dear Tohru, Arisa and I will protect from all those pervy men-"

"And women." Uo added.

"Yes, and women who lay a single glance on your wonderful body." Hana smiled at Tohru's small smile.

"Hana, you almost sound like one of those perverts." Uo laughed. Hana started to talk to Uo as Yuna came back and gave Tohru her first out of many outfits. She went in the cloth covered stall and almost five minutes later she still hadn't come back out, the three girls heard grunts and pants.

"Uh…Tohru-san-do you need help?" Yuna asked.

"N-Nooo! I've almost--" they heard a zip "GOT IT!" she stepped out and nervously modeled a leopard spotted see through tummy, shirt and matching panties (she kept her underwear on underneath) with dark brown four inch heels, kitty ears on her head and a spotted tail extended from her back. "Uh…I don't think Kyo will like this." She blushed, making her even more cute.

"Tohru…you look fabulous. I almost don't want you to go through with this." Uo commented.

"Not even Kyo-kun's eyes should behold such magnificence." Hana added to Uo's remark. They both blushed lightly. Yuna clapped.

"Let's see the next one." Yuna handed her three more suits. Tohru stepped out in the next instant…it was a black leather corset set with tiny booty shorts (not kidding, you could totally see her bum bum) a whip, and up to your thighs, leather boots. The next one was a light pink bikini shirt and a thong with a see through robe that went down to her feet. She wore pink high heels with pink fuzz's on them. The third one was a purple camisole with a handcuff design covering the garment. Tight jean shorts that only seemed to cover her front…. After hours of trying on school girl outfits, women police officer, and naughty school teacher outfit's the girl finally found the perfect one, bought it and left for the night. It was 10:00 pm and the boys were probably worried where she had gone off to.

"Good night, Uo. Goodnight Hana." They all hugged and went their separate ways…

Tohru unlocked the door and stepped inside. She heard an applause and audience laughter echoing from the television as she tip toed into the living room. Kyo, Haru, and Yuki had all fallen asleep. Kyo's head rested on the table as he sat on the floor, Haru's mouth was wide open, drool hanging from his bottom lip, and Yuki sat on the chair, his eyes closed peacefully. Tohru smiled and silently walked into the hallway, grabbed some blankets and covered all three boys.

"Goodnight." She then knocked on her dad's door quietly before walking in, he too was sound asleep. She giggled, he was still in his suit from work, his cell phone beeping and pager vibrating violently. She turned both off and too, covered him. She quietly closed his door and as she turned around in the dark hall a hand clamped over her mouth and a soft "shhh" was whispered into her ear. She immediately knew it was Kyo. He smelt like honey and a smell only Kyo had.

He grabbed her hand and guided her to his room. "Kyo. Sorry I'm late, Uo and Hana had me shopping for hours haha and well-" she blushed darker than a tomato. "I got something for you…well, actually its not something you can hold or keep but I hope you like it-" His lips touched hers and pure arousal swam through her.

"I'll love it I'm sure." she could feel his smile on her lips as he kissed her. "I- I uh missed you today." he was a little shy. (aw Kyo-kun is shy! XD)

"I missed you too." Tohru flinched when his hand moved to her lower back. "Um Kyo-"

"It's alright. We're not going to do anything. I just want to hold you." He kissed her forehead ever so gently and sat her on the bed before wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. He was so warm, almost on fire which made Tohru sweat a little but she didn't care, she felt safe and completely relaxed. "I cant wait for my present."

She coughed and blushed. "Y-yeah. It'll be a huge surprise."

**(O.O)**

It was nighttime, almost midnight and Tohru was completely ready to give Kyo his…well his surprise. She made sure everything was in check. The room was dark, the only light came from the dim lighted candles that flickered shadows on Kyo's walls. She had changed his sheets with her usual 6oo thread Egyptian cotton sheets (no man can resist), rose petal covered the floor and soft, romantic music hummed quietly from his stereo. Tohru had taken a bath with vanilla scented bath wash, her hair smelt strawberries, it always did and she couldn't fix it.

She was in her outfit and ready for him, nervous as hell when she heard the door open. She had gotten Haru to go over to stay with Rin and her dad had a business call in shanghai so he wouldn't be back for a while. It was just the two of them. Tohru's legs were shaking and her heart thumped loudly in here ears. A light blush covered her entire body as she swallowed the anxious lump in her throat. This would be her first time…well, not really but she didn't want to think about it. Suddenly she jumped at the sound of Kyo's door knob turn and the door silently opened.

His garnet eyes widened as he gazed at Tohru, looking her up and down. Immediately he blushed a deep red and Tohru'd blush deepened as well. She laid on the bed, her silk brown hair caressed her exposed skin and the outfit…wow. Kyo's pants tightened at the sight. She wore a dark blue, silky tank top and matching panties that said 'I love cats'

Her porcelain skin gleamed against the candle light and the blush on her face was adorable. Kyo shut the door and locked it behind him. "T-Tohru." he let out a shaky breath as she stood and walked over to him. She wobbled from her weak knees and her smooth hand clasped his. "you look…" she blushed, self conscious seeping through. "Beautiful." her brown eyes met with his garnet glare and noticed it burned with passion and wanting, hers probably did as well.

"I'm a little nervous. I've never done anything like this before-" His fingers pressed into her soft lips.

"I'm glad. Cus it's my first time too. And I'm happy we both waited." He smiled as his hand lightly caressed her cheek before placing a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. Her nipples pearled (no bra) and Kyo blushed again at the thought of her bare skin. She gently pushed him to the bed where he sat down, their eyes never leaving each others.

Tohru's shaky hands reached under the hem of Kyo's shirt and lifted it over his toned stomach, his chest and he lifted his arms above his head as she pulled the clothing off of him. His hands rested on her hips, his thumbs rubbed the exposed skin, so soft and smooth. His need grew more and more. Kyo laid down, Tohru following his movement, their lips met, first slowly. Getting the taste of one another before their passion burst and their lips meshed, Kyo thrust his tongue into her mouth where Tohru's met his and they slid and felt each others. Tohru tasted good, almost sweet.

She straddled his waist, then lifted up and reached her hand between their bodies. Kyo's eyes lowered to half mast as the sound of his jean's zipper sliding down until it came to a stop. He then helped her take them off completely. He reached up and tangled his hands in Tohru's dark brown tendrils, gently forcing her head back down. He needed to kiss her, had to have her taste. Tohru felt the same way as delicious shivers trekked through her body. Kyo's warm hands pushed her shirt up until it was over her head and he threw it to the floor, her breasts were perfect. He couldn't help but stare, Tohru blushed.

"I-is something wrong? I know there small but-" He laughed.

"Tohru, they're perfect… You're perfect." She smiled and started kissing him once again, his hands cupped her, felt the heavy weight of them before massaging each breast. She kissed harder now and his finger and thumb rolled the pearled bud, pressing lightly. Tohru gasped and Kyo swallowed the sound. Oh, how he wanted her to scream his name, he just had to hear her moan his name, at least once. He sat upright, Tohru still on his lap. She sucked in breath as she felt his obvious erection through his boxers.

Soon his wet, hot mouth covered her wanting nipple and she arched her back, pressing herself against him, making him realize she liked it. His tongue flicked over the pink bud, once, twice, a third time, and then he sucked lightly but rough. Switching between the flicks and the sucking. He stopped and kissed her lips before moving to her other breast, giving it the same attention. The whole time, Tohru moaned lightly, gasped and ever so gently grabbed his orange tendrils.

He felt the warmth of her need on his own need. His dick grew harder with pain, she was wet for him. He lightly pushed her to the side and she rolled off of him and onto the bed, the blush was light but still there on her cheeks. His fingers slid under the top of her panties and slid them down, farther and farther until she moved her legs out of them and they too were tossed to the ground to be completely forgotten. The small patch of curls there grabbed at Kyo's finger as he traced a trail down her before pressing into her clit.

Tohru flinched with pleasure. With only a light touch she felt so much. He pressed again and then made circular motion, gaining some speed. Tohru panted and her eyes shut tightly. "No, I want you to look at me." Her eyes snapped open, and they were glazed over with pleasure. She moaned and gasped again but this time, she bit her lip and Kyo almost lost it there.

"Mmm." wetness pooled between her legs and Kyo quickly slid a finger into her tight cavern. "Ah," she gasped once again and her walls clamped around his finger.

"Nn, god you feel wonderful." He admitted as his finger probed in and out of her, he then pulled out completely, she looked at him with wanting and he smiled. Then thrust two fingers back into her, slowly pulled out then thrust forcefully back in, giving a totally different sensation. It was heady and completely wanton. Tohru moaned louder this time and Kyo's heart raced, he wanted to hear his name slip through those lush lips.

He went faster and harder, so fast you wouldn't believe it was possible. Tohru bit her lip and moaned, her knuckles turned white as she tightly gripped the bed sheets that felt so good on her naked body. Warm wetness pooled once more and Kyo pulled out and stopped, his garnet's desire reaching into her mind. "Are you- ready?" He pulled off his boxers and Tohru thought he was huge (nose bleed)

"Uh…will it hurt?" she asked nervously but Kyo answered honestly.

"I heard it does, if you don't want to then-" She shook her head.

"I want to…just- go slow?" she asked, her eyes widened as she stared at his length. Amazing hard and strong. Tohru blushed, realizing she had been staring. Kyo nodded and placed his cock at her sacred being and she slammed her eyes closed as she felt herself stretch painfully, the pain hit her so bad tears started to well up, "Kyo please go faster!" with that he slipped completely into her.

She was panting by now, and so was Kyo. Beads of sweat rolled down their naked bodies. "You okay, I didn't hurt you too bad?" She shook her head and smiled and he smiled back. Kyo slowly pulled out but not completely and then pushed in, slowly at first and the sensation, the feeling of him inside her made Tohru's heart flutter and her stomach knot wonderfully. He started to go faster, faster yet. He pounded into Tohru and she opened her legs even further as he quickened even more.

Tohru moaned loudly and Kyo grunted, both panted loved the feeling. Kyo could feel himself wanting release and Tohru was almost there. "Tohru- say my…" she interrupted him as she tugged his hair hard, threw her head back and called his name.

"ah, KYO!" she almost screamed it, but it was loud enough for him. Kyo's body shook as he took her and himself over the edge, white shrouded his vision as he filled her and then slowly pulled out of her and collapsed next to Tohru's panting, sweating body. They panted for a moment before they turned their heads and their gazes met.

"I- love you, Mrs. Sohma." She beamed a smile as she turned her whole body to him and cuddled close, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Mr. Sohma." Kyo suddenly sat up, leaving Tohru to feel the sudden cool breeze of the AC, he soon came back and held something in his hand. Kyo laid back down, returning them to their previous position except now he covered their naked bodies with the sheets.

"Give me your left hand." She did as told, curiosity welling up inside her. He grabbed her ring finger and placed a gorgeous diamond on the pale digit. "it's perfect…just like you Tohru." tears welled up in her eyes and then poured over. Kyo's eyes widened with shock. "W-why are you crying?"

"I'm just so…happy!" She giggled as the tears continued and he sighed before conking her in the head with his fist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met, first moving with each others and then brushing once and twice before they closed their tired eyes and falling into a sleeping stupor.

**(X3)**

**That's all! Did you like it? I sure hope I get good reviews like last time lol, Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun are just wonderful yes? Please r&r I'll be waiting 3 oh yeah, here's the picture of Tohru's diamond, heh He bought it at Tiffany's. (ha you thought I was going to say Jared's didn't you? You know, the commercial…w/e)**

/Engagement/Item.aspx?sku22190296


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey there! I hope you guys liked that last chapter!! Woohoo go Kyo and Tohru! Anyway I haven't checked the reviews so I wont be putting up names this time. Sadly I have no internet connection! EGAD I know! Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to keep sending me those amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket but I do happen to own the books and anime! That counts for something right…right??**

**Kiss me, Touch me**

**Chapter 8: a new and terrible beginning**

Soft, almost like elevator music, hummed through the speakers in the ceiling above Tohru. She stood in an aisle in a quiet little convenience store, she hid her face everytime a person with prying eyes walked by. She wore one of Kyo's ball caps, a scarf that covered from her nose to her neck, a pair of so dark sunglasses she could barely see through them, and one of her usual dresses.

Tohru's hand trembled as her hand picked up a small rectangular box. She read it intently, though not knowing exactly what to look for. The small box read,

_**Pregnancy Test**_

_**As early as 3 days before expected period**_

_**99 accurate**_

_**Positive results in just 60 seconds**_

_**Widest urine absorbent area**_

_**Simple one step test with urine**_

Tohru coughed nervously and tottered to the check out desk, she sighed with happy relief as she noticed there was no one in line and the cashier was a lady. Tohru set the box on the counter and immediately pulled her wallet out.

"good afternoon." The cashier smiled to Tohru who nervously smiled in return, not that the girl could see it since it was covered by the scarf.

"Y-yes, good afternoon." She glanced around her to see that the store was empty except for a young couple who was strolling up to the line to stand behind her. Her heart thumped in her chest and sweat rolled down her covered forehead.

"You do know it's like 80 degrees outside? Aren't you burning up?" the woman asked worried as she slowly unfolded a paper bag, placing the box in it. Tohru relaxed a little.

"Oh?! I didn't even notice." she laughed nervously, no humor in the sound as they gilr stared at her dumbfounded but decided not to ask anymore questions.

"Your total comes to twenty dollars and fifty cents." Tohru paid the woman and ran out of the store. The cashier was right, it was indeed hot out today, she was practically dying from all the heat that swam inside the scarf and hat.

As soon as she was walking into the neighborhood, she unwrapped the scarf and took the hat off along with the sunglasses. Her hair fell down her exposed back in a neat chocolate colored braid. Tohru almost sprinted the rest of her way to the house.

She unlocked the door and closed it behind her. The A.C felt amazing on her heated skin she smiled and then suddenly remembered the paper bag that held her future. Tohru peered around the corner secretively. No one was there, she glanced to the living room and the kitchen behind that…no one in sight. She slipped her shoes off and tip toed carefully to the bathroom.

A loud creaking sound screamed from the carpeted floor beneath her and she winced. Looking around to make sure no one was in sight she quickly opened the bathroom door and slammed it shut behind herself, locking it in place. Tohru opened the bag, listening to it crinkle under her fingers, she then picked up the box, tossing the paper bag in the trash.

Tohru paced around the little bathroom while she read the directions on the back of the box intently. Not wanting to mess up. She gulped and then sat on the toilet, pulling her panties down and putting the plastic stick between her legs. After a moment of relieving herself, she wiped and flushed…and waited. She set the test on the sink and stared at it…and stared…and stared some more.

A sudden, unexpected knock hit the door and Tohru jumped and gasped loudly. "I have to pee." Came Haru's plain voice from through the door. She began to panic and paced around the bathroom once again, still waiting for the test come up with the answer…

"Uh…um, Haru-neechan. I'm not feeling well so please just wait a few more minutes!" She called to him.

"Are you okay? You need something…like Kyo?"

"NO! I mean…no I'm okay. Just one more minute…" silence fell upon her and she looked down to the test. "They said it would be done in 60 seconds." Suddenly Tohru noticed a small pink plus sign appear on the end area and she blushed. _'Omygod! I'm going to have a baby! And not just __**any **__baby…Kyo's baby!'_

She jumped up and down, beaming a smile. She burst through the door screaming with excitement. Her face was blushed and she ran into the living room, dancing and twirling, never noticing the curious faces from Kyo, Haru, and Katsuya.

"You better now?" Haru asked, a little concerned but still monotone. He walked to the bathroom and as he was shutting the door Tohru remembered the test was still sitting on the sink. She gasped, horrified and ran to the door, catching it with her foot. "can't a guy go pee in his own house?"

"Sorry Neechan but I forgot something." She darted in and grabbed the box along with the test, ran back out and into her room, shutting the door…

"He's been moping about for days now." Hatori sighed with agitation as he showed Katsuya through the estate until they made it to the doors that led to Akito's room. "Akito. Its me, Hatori and Katsuya is here to see you."

"Come in." came the Sohma's scratchy voice. With that order the men slid the door open and closed before sitting on their knees, waiting to be addressed. Akito's dark eyes glanced their way. Purple circles colored beneath his heavy eyelids. It was obvious he hadn't slept in days maybe even weeks. "Where is Tohru?"

Katsuya bowed. "She's at school. She's been very happy lately. Dancing and singing around the house, it's nice to see the color back in her face." He smiled.

"What does she have to be so happy about?" anger rose in Akito's voice. "Why is she so goddamn happy while I'm here suffering, alone?!" He suddenly stood up, "Why wont she come see me?!" he screamed as he started to thrash about, knocking over a nearby lamp and a picture frame. He gasped when he realized the picture was the picture of Tohru and him when they were younger.

Katsuya picked the frame up and saw Tohru's round little face, brown pigtails hung from her head. She was sitting in Akito's lap. "She loved me when she was five and I was eleven…what happened?"

"You destroyed her." Akito, Hatori, and Katsuya's gazes met with Yuki's sharp violet eyes. "She used to love you because you weren't trying to control her. But now, since she's found someone she can be happy with and realizes how different his love is from yours- a gentle love, a caring love. Not controlling not what only you want."

"Shut up! You don't even know what's going on!" Akito retaliated.

"You tried to kill her! And you succeeded with killing that baby's life!"

"It was some assholes baby who used her body for nothing else than his own pleasure! He didn't give a shit if she was hurt or if she was going to get pregnant!" Akito slapped Yuki across the cheek.

"So you think it's okay to kill a baby for something it didn't have any part in? it wasn't it's fault that it was born…or it's fault that Tohru got raped…and it wasn't it's fault she was hurt and broken. The truth was, Tohru wanted to have the baby." Akito's eyes widened. "I bet you never knew that. You don't know anything about Tohru."

"Yuki-kun. That's enough." Hatori stood up, grabbing Akito's shoulder. "I think you should leave." Akito slumped to his knees, his trembling hands covering his eyes.

Yuki just glowered before turning to leave.

"I think it's time Akito knew about just how much he's hurt Tohru." the door slammed closed and Yuki's angry footfalls soon faded.

"I want to see Tohru…" Akito whispered. Katsuya and Hatori exchanged glances. "I WANT TO SEE TOHRU!"

"Kyo, you're speechless." Tohru giggled and hugged his waist. "Or" she released him, "Or maybe you don't want a baby."

"What?! No, I was speechless…it was just so sudden." Kyo smiled and rubbed Tohru still flat tummy. "I cant wait to be your dad. I'm going to teach you to be the worlds greatest fighter, and together will kick Yuki's ass!"

Tohru laughed. "what do you want it to be, a boy or a girl?" Kyo stared into Tohru's brown eyes before cupping her face.

"I'll love it no matter what sex it is…and I'm the luckiest man alive to be able to have a family with you." Tohru sniffled, a small smile before their lips met.

"Ahem." Kyo glared at Rin who was tapping her foot. "I don't enjoy watching you two express your mooshy gooshy feelings right in front of me…I might barf." Tohru giggled and stepped aside, letting Haru and Rin into the house, Kyo and Tohru following.

They all sat on the couch, talking and laughing with each other. The TV was playing but no one really paying attention. They heard the front door open and close. "Daddy?" Tohru called as she stood to meet whoever came in. Her eyes widened and her stomach knotted painfully. The other three stood up defensively at Akito's presence.

"Tohru! How I've missed you. Oh, and look- Isuzu and Haru are here too." he glanced to Kyo. "Good to see you again…monster."

"Please, have a seat." Katsuya said before walking to the kitchen. "Tohru honey, would you mind helping me make tea?" She swallowed nervously and met with her father. _'how did I forget about Akito? If he finds out im pregnant with Kyo's baby- I don't even want to know what he'd do.'_

Akito sat and relaxed on the couch, the others keeping a good distance. Not that they could do anything but every one of the Sohma's were filled with anger against Akito for what he had done to their Tohru.

After the tea was done they all sipped in silence for a while, Katsuya and Akito the only two speaking. "Tohru-" Akito looked to her.

"Uh, yes?" Her hand secretly squeezed Kyo's. they were holding hands, hidden by Haru's back.

"Could I speak with you in private?" he smiled innocently and Tohru nodded, she couldn't say no. They stood and walked to her room, the door shut behind them and all three of the kids glared at Katsuya.

"I've been so lonely. You never visit me anymore…did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" his eyebrows furrowed. Tohru immediately felt guilty, but she _had_ been avoiding him…out of fear. She was scared he would find out about her and Kyo's relationship and then hurt Kyo. She would never forgive herself if that happened.

"I'm so sorry you feel that way Akito. I just missed my family so much. You had me locked up for more than a month…and then-" His hands fisted as she continued to talk. "You put me in the hospital. I know you think it's crazy and stupid, but I wanted that baby."

"I was trying to protect you! It would have been unbearable for it to grow up in a house hold and not know its really father? And then what would you do?! How could you tell it its dad raped you and left you to break? How could you look at it and not see that bastards face in his own face? That child would have reminded you of that day. You would be haunted by that abomination!" he raised his hand.

"Akito!" Tohru screamed and he lowered his hand to her face, caressing her soft cheek.

"Tohru. I hear you're very happy. You dance and sing- always wearing that smile. What makes you so happy?" Tohru swallowed hard, the spit burned all the way down. "Is it because you're out of the estate, so you wont have to be with me anymore?"

"N-no. why would I be happy not to see you?" she hugged Akito by the waist and for a second he hugged her back, before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head back.

"Who is it? Which one is it?" his voice was angry and demanding.

"What are talking about?" she winced painfully. He pulled her hand forcefully to her face, she stared at the diamond on her ring finger.

"do you think I was born yesterday? Do you think I'm a fucking retard?"

"No I don't-" he slapped her and then pushed her into the door. "ah!" she gasped and slid to the floor, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Who the hell is it?" Akito pulled her to her feet by her hair and slammed her into the closet's door, then pushed her onto the glass flowers on her night stand. Jagged edges of the glass ripped the skin on Tohru's arms and back, some pieces sinking into the cuts.

"Akito please-" sudden bangs on the bedroom door boomed. Haru, Kyo, and Rin stood behind it while Katsuya knocked forcefully.

He punched her in the forehead and then picked her back up by the collar of her shirt, bringing her face an inch from his. His other hand gripped her jaw, his nails dug into the skin. "If you don't tell me who it is I'll go through every fucking Sohma in the family and 'persuade' them to tell me."

Tohru knew what he meant by persuading the others, he would hurt them and probably not just physically. The bangs on the door persisted, along with shouts and curses. Tohru faded in and out of consciousness while Akito continued to threaten her. The last thing she saw was the door bursting off its hinges and Kyo and Haru tackling Akito to the floor while Rin bent in front of Tohru, holding her.

"I'm sorry-" Tohru said quietly and everyone looked at her. "Akito…I love Kyo." His eyes glared and he started to thrash about.

"Are you stupid? Now that you told Akito that he's going to hurt-" Tohru interrupted Rin,

"He was going to hurt everyone until he knew-" Tohru's eyes fluttered shut. Akito pushed the boys off and he went for Kyo.

"You're pathetic Akito! Because she's in love with someone and it's not you, you have to throw a temper tantrum like an infant. Everything has to be about you and only you. No one can be happy unless you're happy. Well guess what! Tohru and I are in love and we're getting married!"

Akito punched Kyo straight in the mouth, the deep red color of blood trickled from his lips. "I'm going to love her for the rest of my life! And I wont ever let you see her or take away our happiness!" Kyo raised his fist but Akito suddenly fell to his knees, revealing Rin who had been standing behind him. A kitchen knife in her hand, dark red blood covered the utensil, it dripped to Tohru's carpeted floor, staining it.

Akito coughed up blood as he held his stomach. "I…didn't want…to be lonely…anymore…" Akito fainted into a pool of his own blood. Katsuya dialed 911 and paramedics arrived shortly after the call.

It was months before Akito returned to the estate. The knife had punctured a lung and it took a while for it to heal completely…and when he was finally back at home and resting everyone came to visit him, he even saw Tohru for a moment.

Her stomach had gotten much bigger and she looked beautiful…and happy. Jealousy sank into Akito's veins as he lay awake one night.

"If I cant have you…no one can." Akito whispered to himself.

**Wow! Talk about crazy chapter. Thank you all for r&r they make me happy, oh yeah here's the link to see that picture of Tohru's ring, I hope it works.**

/Engagement/Item.aspx?sku22190296


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's been great writing this story but unfortunately all good things come to an end. I want to thank you all for the support and sticking with this story; Dark Star Of Midnight, Elf L. Dragoon, half-ling08, Super-Kyo, Demon-Fox-Girl23, Kurisutaru-kun, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, AiBara, katty kat, Kyonkichi-san, haruilikeyou.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket but I do own this story and I'll miss writing it thank you all. **

**Kiss Me, Touch Me**

**Chapter 9: I love you**

It was a sunny and balmy day for such a sad event. Everyone dressed in black, their faces even blacker. Tears fell like rain, hearts ached. Kyo's chest hurt like he had been stabbed in the heart and his insides were filling up with his red hot blood, drowning him. A small hand squeezed his tighter and his watery garnets glanced down to meet a pair of fiery auburn jewels. Orange tendrils tied into two neat pig tails that hung just above the little black ruffles on the dress she wore.

Kyo breathed in a shaky breath as he closed his eyes, a tear slowly falling down his cheek…

_Flashback_

"Are you stupid?" Came Kyo's harsh voice as he watched Tohru and her big belly packing her suitcase.

"Kyo, it'll only be for an hour or so. If I don't see him who knows what will happen." She walked back to her dresser and pulled out a few more items of clothing.

"Who knows what will happen if you go." He walked over to her and rubbed her protruded tummy. "What if…he tries _that_ again?" Tohru could practically hear the concern in his voice.

"Come with me." Kyo's eyes widened.

"That's even crazier than your idea of going over there!" She placed the last articles of clothes in the suitcase and closed it shut before snapping the front. "Please don't go…you can write him a letter or something."

Tohru looked up into Kyo's garnet eyes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I have to go." Rage reared in Kyo as she started to waddle to the living room. His hand gripped her arm gently and pulled her back to him.

"I don't want you going to the main house. You're putting yourself and the baby in danger." his voice was deep and warning.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine." She smiled and started her way outside to the car, where Haru waited for her. Katsuya standing next to him.

Kyo followed her and snatched the suitcase from her. "You will not go."

"Kyo-"

"No. I don't want you anywhere near there. We're going straight to your room at the hospital." He marched to his own car and threw her bag in the trunk and slammed its door shut. "Get in." he demanded.

Tohru stared at him dumbfounded and a little shocked. Haru stood there, leaning up against the car, waiting.

"What's wrong?" Katsuya asked, looking to Kyo and then back to Tohru.

"Kyo insists that I don't go to visit Akito one last time. If I don't he'll have a temper tantrum and make everyone's life miserable." katsuya agreed with her.

"Yeah, but if she goes and Akito gets angry, which he usually does, he might hurt her again…he might hurt-our baby." Kyo blushed and glanced away from them.

"You're just worried about Tohru and the baby, like a good husband and father should be." Kyo smiled but it faded as soon as it appeared. " But Kyo, Hatori and many of the other Sohmas will be there. There is nothing to worry about."

Tohru walked up to Kyo and embraced him, her head resting on his chest. "Wait for me?"

"I'd wait for you for an eternity. Just come back safe." They kissed and Kyo watched dreadfully as the car with Tohru in it drove away. Katsuya honked and he too pulled out of the driveway and off to the hospital to get it ready for Tohru. Kyo sighed and walked back into the house to wait for Tohru to get back, but something in the pit of his stomach screamed that something bad was bound to happen…

"He's out in the yard." said the maid who opened the door for Tohru. She bowed and Tohru bowed as well. The maid left and Tohru suddenly got nervous, her hand gently rubbed her bulging stomach.

"So you actually came to see me? What a surprise." Akito glared at Tohru darkly, an evil intent hidden in his smirk.

"Of course I came to see you." She smiled and waddled over to him. "This will probably be the last time I see you…for a long time." He said nothing so she continued. "I'm going to live with Kyo in the mountains. I wish you could have seen the house, it's gorgeous, and the view is even better."

"You make me sick." Akito admitted suddenly. Tohru glanced to the door, seeing if she could make a run for it.

"Maid!" Tohru called and backed away from Akito who was closing in on her.

"Why are you calling for help? You think I'd hurt you? That's ridiculous." his smirk made her want to throw up. The baby moved uncomfortably in her stomach and she winced. Akito's hands grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her to the floor.

"HATORI!" Tohru screamed, hurting her throat. "HEL-" Akito slapped her cheek, the milky skin turning red. Tohru tried to stand but she was too heavy, and she thought of Kyo…he had been right. Akito stood up and Tohru, as quickly as she could stood and started to run. She waddled/ ran down the halls…noticing they were all empty. Akito was following her and when she was about to step down on the stairs leaving the estate a hand shoved her, tears fell from her eyes as she fell down the stone steps. She rolled a little, making the impact more on her than the baby.

Tohru screamed and cried when Hatori and Yuki arrived. Yuki punched Akito in the face while Hoatori called an ambulance….

"Come on Tohru- push, one more!" the doctor commanded. Tohru's grip held on to Kyo's hand as if her life depended on it. Sweat rolled down her body as she pushed with all her might, again she pushed, even harder this time and suddenly all the pain stopped, everything went quiet as if no one was around her.

She saw smiles on everyone's faces, could hear the faint sound of crying and she too smiled. Tohru could hear a thumping in her head and it started to slow…th--thump…th--thump…until she heard it no longer. Her eyes closed and she could have sworn she saw that concerned look that Kyo gives her…

"Ky-o…I love- you." she whispered. Kyo was suddenly pushed away from Tohru as panic swam through the hospital room, doctors and nurses flooded the small space as the heart monitor flat lined.

"Tohru! Tohru!" Kyo called, almost screamed it.

"Stay with us Tohru, come on. Be strong!" the doctor demanded. She felt them push on her chest and shock her a couple of times but Tohru was too tired to care. She smiled and closed her eyes wearily before her head fell limp against the pillow.

Kyo sat next to Tohru's body. She looked like she was asleep and that she would wake up in an hour or so. His heart ached and a lump formed in his throat that he almost couldn't swallow. Tears flooded his eyes, he didn't care that Katsuya was there or that Yuki and Haru watched him break down.

Kyo held Tohru's cold hand, never wanting to let her go. The realization that he now was on his own sank into him. It hurt more than any physical pain he had ever dealt with, and he wanted it gone. A week passed before they took Tohru to a morgue, Kyo walked down the hospital's cold and empty hallways until he found himself at the NICU. Peering through the glass window to see all the babies…but only one stuck out and held his attention and would for the rest of his life.

She looked just like Tohru, if she had had orange hair. She was beautiful and just like her mother…perfect.

_End flashback_

"Daddy?" came the little girls voice. It had been exactly two years since Tohru's death. All the Sohmas visit her grave every year, Uo and Hana came too. The family helped Kyo with the little girl and they both now live together in the house Tohru an dhim had bought before her death with Yuki and his girlfriend, Machi. Since Tohru's death, Yuki and Kyo have been getting, somewhat along. Akito died a few months after Tohru. They said it was from depression.

Everyone has gotten better since that day, it was hard but they made it through. But it's still hard for them to even speak about Tohru.

"Yeah?" asked Kyo. He patted her on the head and she smiled.

"I want to pway wif Hinata." Hiro's younger sister walked up to Kyo and the little girl, the girls clasped hands and as Kyo watched them walk away he called,

"I love you Kyoko."

She turned and beamed that smile her mother passed down to her, "I love you."

**End**


End file.
